Nić Ariadny: Odkrywanie Kłamstw
by Wiana
Summary: <html><head></head>W dniu trzynastych urodzin Harry odkrywa, że jego dotychczasowe życie było zbudowane przez Dumbledore'a na kłamstwach.</html>
1. Rozdział 1

Beta: anet21j i deedee (na razie umieściłam 1 i 5 po jej poprawach)

Uwagi: Creature!Fic; wspomnienia o mpreg;

1.

Draco siedział w jednym z salonów w domu Malfoyów i próbował czytać tekst potrzebny do zrobienia wakacyjnej pracy domowej z Zaklęć. Z naciskiem na 'próbował'. Jutro były jego trzynaste urodziny i już od kilku dni czuł pod skórą denerwujące igiełki. Wiedział, że jutro zrobi się jeszcze gorzej, zanim będzie lepiej. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie wyczekiwał z niecierpliwością swojego wielkiego dnia. Najchętniej przeskoczyłby go i o nim zapomniał. Na szczęście ojciec powiedział mu, że zaraz po obiedzie będzie mógł pójść do swojego pokoju. Wiedział, że nie byłby w stanie wytrzymać poobiedniej herbatki albo kolacji. Do obiadu pozostały dwie godziny, a już teraz czuł, że zaraz go rozniesie. Cisnął książkę na ławę i wstał rozeźlony.

- Jak się czujesz? – Lucjusz Malfoy pojawił się w drzwiach salonu, najwyraźniej zaniepokojony trzaskiem, jaki wywołała upadająca książka.

- Nie wiem, czy wytrzymam do obiadu, tato. – Draco skrzywił się, gdy poczuł w ręce chwilowy skurcz. – Chyba właśnie zaczęła się druga faza.

- Tak wcześnie? Miałem nadzieję, że mamy do niej jeszcze ze trzy godziny. Chodź, zjesz coś teraz. – Lucjusz poprowadził swojego syna do mniejszej jadalni, uważnie go obserwując. Przemiana nigdy nie była miła, ale zawsze było lepiej, gdy postępowała powoli. Najwyraźniej jego Draco nie będzie miał tyle szczęścia. Z jednej strony oznaczało to, że będzie bardzo silny, z drugiej jednak, że będzie czeka go dużo cierpienia zanim do tego dojdzie.

- Muszę jeść? – Draco pobladł na sam widok potraw zaserwowanych mu przez skrzaty.

- Chociaż trochę, Draco. Nie będziesz w stanie nic jeść przez cały jutrzejszy dzień i lepiej żebyś miał na to siły. – Lucjusz podsunął młodemu Ślizgonowi gęsty rosół i rzucił kilka zaklęć, by się upewnić, że ciało jego syna dobrze dostosowuje się do przemiany. Chłopak zjadł pół talerza, poczym odsunął go od siebie i popił sokiem, nagle odkrywając, że jest bardzo spragniony. Gdy skończył i przeczekali dłuższy skurcz w jego nodze, Lucjusz zaprowadził go do jego sypialni i pomógł się rozebrać. Draco musiał przyznać, że brak odzieży przyniósł mu trochę ulgi, nawet jeżeli nie obniżył gorąca, które nagle w niego uderzyło. Opadł na łóżko, ciężko oddychając i modląc się, by stracić przytomność zanim zacznie się właściwa przemiana. Ojciec usiadł przy nim i odgarnął mu mokre włosy z czoła.

- Będzie lepiej, gdy położysz się na brzuchu. – Draco przełknął z trudem i przewrócił się. Przekręcił głowę, by wciąż móc patrzeć na ojca. Lucjusz nie widział takiego strachu w jego oczach nawet wtedy, gdy na wycieczce do magicznego zoo dziesięciolatek jakimś cudem wpadł do zagrody smoków nizinnych. Zrobiłby wszystko, aby móc ulżyć swojemu synowi, pomóc mu w tym. Ale to było jedną z tych rzeczy w życiu, których musiał doświadczyć sam. I wcale nie pomagała świadomość, że Draco był zawsze tym słabszym, bardziej chorowitym z jego synów. Ryzyko tego, że nie przeżyje… Lucjusz odrzucił od siebie tę myśl jak najszybciej. – Będę tu z tobą cały czas. Wszystko będzie w porządku.

Draco przytaknął i złapał swojego ojca za rękę, gdy silny skurcz przeszedł przez jego plecy. Kilka kolejnych godzin minęło bardzo powoli. Temperatura dwunastolatka była bardzo niestabilna, a jej wahania tak wielkie, że nikt normalny nie byłby w stanie tego przeżyć. Skurcze pojawiały się coraz częściej i były coraz dłuższe. Draco starał się znosić to wszystko dzielnie i skupiał się na spokojnym, ciepłym głosie swojego ojca, który opowiadał mu o jakichś mało znaczących rzeczach. Ponad pół godziny po północy, właściwa przemiana w końcu się zaczęła i dom Malfoyów przeszył nieludzki krzyk.

oOOOo

Harry'emu w te wakacje nie było łatwo. Dursleyowie wiedzieli, że nie wolno mu używać magii poza szkołą i wykorzystywali ten fakt bardzo skrupulatnie. Zaraz po przyjeździe został zamknięty w swoim pokoju i całkowicie odcięty od świata. Dosłownie. Wuj zamontował w oknie kraty, a drzwi były zamknięte na tyle zamków, że byłoby to śmieszne, gdyby go nie więziły. Raz dziennie przez wbudowaną w drzwi klapkę dla kotów ciotka wsuwała mu do zjedzenia odpadki, które zostały im po posiłkach. Godzinę później odbierała talerz i pozwalała mu na dziesięć minut udać się do łazienki. Trzeciego dnia więzienia Harry zauważył, że jego wuj szykuje w ogródku ognisko. Nie zaniepokoiło go to zbytnio, w końcu była sobota. Owszem, normalnie to czas na grilla, ale każdy czasami potrzebuje jakiegoś urozmaicenia, więc dlaczego Dursleyowie nie mogliby raz w życiu zorganizować sobie ogniska? Pół godziny później Harry z rozpaczą patrzył jak zawartość jego kufra idzie z dymem. Tak, Vernon próbował na początku spalić wszystko razem z kufrem, jednak okazało się, że jest on ognioodporny. Dlatego otworzył go i z sadystyczną radością palił książkę za książką. Wszystkie pergaminy, pióra, szaty. Harry modlił się, żeby jego wuj nie odkrył ukrytej kieszeni, w której trzymał swoje najcenniejsze rzeczy: różdżkę, pelerynę-niewidkę i mapę huncwotów. Nie znalazł jej, ale miotła nie miała żadnych szans w starciu z jego wielkimi łapami i ogniem podsycanym benzyną. W pewnej chwili Vernon popatrzył w jego okno i widząc zapłakaną twarz chłopca, uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Harry nie wiedział, co się stało z jego kufrem i ukrytymi w nim rzeczami, jednak miał nadzieję, że trafiły bezpiecznie do komórki pod schodami. Dziękował w duchu każdej wyższej sile, że Hedwiga nie wróciła razem z nim z Hogwartu. Aż bał się pomyśleć, co Vernon zrobiłby jego pięknemu ptakowi i przyjaciółce. Depresja, niedożywienie oraz brak świeżego powietrza bardzo szybko odbiły się na zdrowiu chłopaka. Jego organizm musiał najwyraźniej bardzo przyzwyczaić się do hogwarckiego wygodnego życia, ponieważ w te wakacje po raz pierwszy zaczynał sobie nie radzić. Harry był bardzo osłabiony, a przez ostatnie dwa dni przed swoimi urodzinami w ogóle nie ruszył się z łóżka. Pomimo głodu po prostu nie miał siły na pokonanie dwóch metrów dzielących go od drzwi, by zdążyć zanim Petunia wróci odebrać talerz i szklankę. Wszystko go bolało i czuł, że ma gorączkę. Ciotka, gdy tylko zobaczyła, że leży rozpalony na przepoconym łóżku, od razu się cofnęła i zatrzasnęła drzwi. Jakby bojąc się, że cokolwiek na co chorował, przejdzie też na nią. Wydawało mu się, że później czuł zapach środka odkażającego, ale nie był pewny. Po południu, w przeddzień jego trzynastych urodzin, zaczęły się skurcze i Harry z coraz większym strachem zaczynał uświadamiać sobie, że to coś więcej niż jakieś silne przeziębienie. Jego żołądek skręcał się boleśnie, tak samo jak puste jelita i chłopak płakał w gorączce. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak samotny jak wtedy. Pomału wola życia go opuszczała, niszczona bólem i zmęczeniem, i uczuciem pustki. Czterdzieści minut po północy, trzydziestego pierwszego lipca, Dursleyów obudził rozdzierający gardło krzyk.

oOOOo

O tym, że Narcyza nie jest jego matką, Draco wiedział od zawsze. Tak samo jak o tym, że jego mamą był czarodziej, który zginął pod koniec wojny i który był towarzyszem jego ojca, Lucjusza Malfoya, wili. Draco wiedział również, że miał kiedyś brata bliźniaka. Nie miał pojęcia, co się z nim stało, ale doszedł do wniosku, że zginął razem z jego mamą jeszcze przed Ceremonią Nadania Imienia, która odbywa się, gdy dziecko kończy pierwszy miesiąc życia. Na korzyść tej teorii, jak również przypuszczalnego czasu ich śmierci, wskazywał zapis w drzewie rodowym Malfoyów. Pod wypaloną dziurą, w której kiedyś znajdowała się podobizna jego mamy razem z jego imieniem, znajdowały się dwie odnóżki. Przy jednej było napisane Dracon Abraxas, pod drugą tylko „chłopiec". Oczywistym i logicznym wnioskiem wobec tego była ich wspólna przedwczesna śmierć. Draco często się zastanawiał jakby to było, gdyby jego brat żył. Na pewno jego dzieciństwo nie byłoby aż tak samotne. Biorąc pod uwagę to, jak często chorował, nie miał wielu przyjaciół. Prawdę mówiąc nie miał żadnego. Ojciec kiedyś powiedział mu, że już od urodzenia był tym słabszym bliźniakiem – mniejszym, drobniejszym i delikatniejszym. Odejście matki jeszcze przed pierwszym miesiącem tylko to pogorszyło, jako że kontakt z nią był bardzo ważny we wczesnym rozwoju nowo narodzonej wili. Gdyby jego brat żył, wtedy Draco nie musiałby spędzać tych wszystkich długich dni sam lub tylko z tatą. Brat na pewno by mu towarzyszył i bawiłby się z nim. Jakby nie patrzeć, byłby jego starszym bratem, tą silniejszą połówką. No i razem przechodziliby przemianę w ich wspólne trzynaste urodziny. W prawdzie ojciec pewnie osiwiałby wtedy od podwójnego zmartwienia… Jednak byłby też dwa razy szczęśliwszy mając ich przy sobie.

oOOOo

Draco otworzył oczy i jęknął, gdy światło podrażniło jego wrażliwe źrenice. Niemalże od razu dookoła niego zrobiło się ciemno i odetchnął z ulgą. Poczuł, jak po jego prawej stronie materac się nieco ugina i od razu mu ulżyło. Jakoś świadomość tego, że ojciec jest przy nim, zdawała się zdjąć jakiś niewidoczny ciężar z jego barków.

- Już po wszystkim, Draco. Jestem z ciebie bardzo dumny. – Ciepła dłoń pogłaskała go, miał wrażenie, że po plecach, jednak nie był tego pewny. Jak mógł nie być pewnym czegoś takiego? – Cii, spokojnie. Wszystko jest w porządku. Teraz tylko potrzebujesz kilku godzin snu.

Draco mruknął na zgodę. Tak, sen brzmiał bardzo zachęcająco. Chłopak wtulił twarz w poduszkę i odpłynął spokojny w objęcia Morfeusza.

oOOOo

Severus Snape nie był miłym człowiekiem. Po pierwsze nie był człowiekiem, tylko wampirem. Po drugie, nie widział sensu w byciu miłym, gdy wiedział, że nigdzie w pobliżu nie było jego towarzysza. A ponieważ jego towarzysz zginął zanim jeszcze zdążyli się związać, nie zapowiadało się na to, by zrobił się znowu miły w najbliższej przyszłości. To znaczy w ciągu jakichś stu lat. Może i jego kuzyni mieli rację mówiąc, że strasznie dramatyzuje, ale ciekawiło go, jak oni by zareagowali, gdyby byli tak blisko… i wszystko stracili. Jego towarzyszem był Regulus Black, młodszy, inteligentniejszy brat Syriusza. Ktoś mógłby się zastanawiać, dlaczego Severus nie umarł albo nie oszalał po stracie towarzysza. Brak więzi na pewno tu pomógł, jednak główną przyczyną było to, że to nie ciało, a dusza jest towarzyszem. Ciało Regulusa umarło, jednak jego dusza wciąż żyła i czekała na odrodzenie się. A Severus czekał razem z nią, ponieważ gdy w końcu jego druga połówka znów się pojawi na tej ziemi, będzie miał okazję, by się z nią połączyć. Niestety, odrodzenie zajmuje duszom średnio sto lat z hakiem i dlatego Mistrz Eliksirów czuł się całkowicie usprawiedliwiony, jeżeli chodziło o okazywanie swojego niezadowolenia wszystkim dookoła. Czas zabijał nauczając eliksirów w szkole czarodziei, chroniąc swoich przyjaciół (no dobrze, jednego przyjaciela – Lucjusza Malfoya) i chrześniaka. I jeszcze chroniąc bachora Pottera. Nie żeby robił to ostatnie z własnej woli. Dumbledore wmanipulował go w złożenie przysięgi wieczystej i musiał, chcąc nie chcąc. Biorąc pod uwagę szczęście dzieciaka, przynajmniej się nie nudził. Czasami zastanawiał się jakby to było, gdyby Harry Potter był synem Lucjusza, a nie Lily. Tak wiele faktów wskazywało na to, że tak mogło być, a jednak…

Severus siedział w gabinecie Lucjusza, popijając skrzacie wino i rozmyślając o przeszłości.

Od początku nie lubił Jamesa. Po pierwsze dlatego, że był on zidiociałym, wiernym Dumbledore'owi, Gryfonem. Po drugie, Potter bardzo blisko przyjaźnił się z tym głupszym Blackiem i we dwójkę znęcali się nad wszystkimi dookoła, a zwłaszcza nad nim, wymizerowanym wampirzątkiem, które musiało żywić się krwią drobiu, ponieważ Dumbledore kategorycznie odmówił mu ludzkiej, a nie chciało się starcowi fatygować z bydlęcą. Po trzecie, Potter był babiarzem, flirciarzem skaczącym z kwiatka na kwiatek i zdającym się w ogóle nie rozumieć koncepcji poważnego związku. Po czwarte Potter był idiotą i egoistą, który nigdy nie brał pod uwagę potrzeb innych. Severus mógłby tak wyliczać godzinami. Można więc było zrozumieć jego zadziwienie, gdy James tak łatwo się dostosował, kiedy w wakacje przed siódmym rokiem dowiedział się, że jest towarzyszem Lucjusza. Syriusz również się uspokoił, być może dlatego, że był bardzo zajęty uganianiem się za pewnym wilkołakiem. Z drugiej strony Lucjusz dał mu bardzo dużo czasu. Najpierw czekał aż Potter będzie pełnoletni, a później byli przez prawie dwa lata narzeczeństwem. Severus mógł tylko podziwiać, jak wielką kontrolę miał jego przyjaciel nad swoimi instynktami. W końcu gdy się związali, James niemalże od razu zaszedł w ciążę. I to z bliźniakami! Dla Severusa ostatnie miesiące ciąży i kilka po narodzinach bliźniaków, były bardzo trudne do odczytania. To, że nie oszalał z powodu śmierci swojego prawie-towarzysza wcale nie znaczyło, że miesiące, które po niej nastąpiły, były dla niego łatwe. Sam nie za bardzo wiedział, co w tym czasie robił, a Lucjusz był w takim stanie, że wampir tylko od osób postronnych zdołał się dowiedzieć, co w ogóle się wydarzyło. Jakoś, gdy bliźniaki miały trzy tygodnie, Draco się przeziębił i dlatego został w domu z Lucjuszem, podczas gdy James i ich drugi syn udali się do Reloya po szaty na Ceremonię Nadania Imienia. Już nie wrócili. Ot tak po prostu zniknęli. Później Severus dowiedział się, że James ukrył się z Lily, z którą od dłuższego czasu miał romans i która niedawno urodziła mu synka. Na jednym z zebrań Zakonu Feniksa Dumbledore wspomniał coś o tym, że niedaleko Doliny Godryka odnaleziono zmasakrowane ciało około trzytygodniowego niemowlaka. Chłopiec został pochowany w nieoznaczonym grobie na okolicznym dziecięcym cmentarzu. James i Lily wzięli ślub i stali się szczęśliwą rodzinką Potterów, ukrywającą się pod zaklęciem Fideliusa. Lucjusz długo nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Tamtej nocy w Halloween udał się razem z Tomem do Potterów. Jednak to, co się tam wydarzyło, wystarczyło mu całkowicie za dowód. Powiedział też, że Harry Potter nie pachniał tak, jak jego syn. Severus naprawdę już nigdy więcej nie chciał widzieć swojego przyjaciela tak bardzo zdruzgotanego i pozbawionego nadziei. Gdyby nie Draco…

- Już po wszystkim. Zasnął. – Bardzo zmęczony Lucjusz opadł na jeden z foteli koło kominka, wyrywając Severusa z rozmyślań.

- Dobrze. Narcyza fiukała. Powiedziała, że wróci z Francji za tydzień. – Lucjusz skrzywił się, słysząc imię swojej żony.

- Nie mogłaby posiedzieć tam trochę dłużej? Powiedzmy osiemdziesiąt lat? – Severus uśmiechnął się na to. Chociaż Narcyza i Lucjusz byli przyjaciółmi, Malfoy wybitnie nie lubił udawać przed kimkolwiek, że są małżeństwem. Nawet jeżeli formalnie nim byli. – Źle jej tam z tym Stefano?

- Jestem pewien, że jest jej tam znacznie przyjemniej niż w twoich komnatach. – Ponowne skrzywienie. – Jednak biorąc pod uwagę jej niezdrowe przywiązanie do pewnego trzynastolatka i wielki matczyny instynkt, który musi na kimś wyładowywać…

- Tak, tak. I możesz mi wierzyć, że jestem jej bardzo wdzięczny za to, że kocha Draco jakby był jej własnym synem. Ale sam musisz przyznać, że czasami potrafi być strasznie upierdliwa. – Lucjusz machnięciem różdżki zrobił sobie drinka i wypił go duszkiem, po czym przygotował następnego.

- Ja bym powiedział, że dość często.

Blondyn parsknął rozbawiony, jednak po chwili wyraz jego twarzy stał się ponury, gdy pogrążył się w myślach. Severus zdecydował się milczeć i poczekać, aż jego przyjaciel będzie miał mu coś do powiedzenia. Jakieś pół godziny później stalowe, zmęczone oczy znów na niego spojrzały.

- Wiesz, Severusie… tak sobie myślałem. Wiem, że to głupie, ale… Mógłbyś się udać do Pottera i sprawdzić czy…, no wiesz.

- Lucjuszu…

- Nie, posłuchaj mnie. Co jeżeli tamto wszystko było jednym wielkim kłamstwem? Jeżeli znaleźli sposób na omotanie moich zmysłów? Co jeżeli Harry jest moim synem? Severusie – Malfoy powiedział głośniej, gdy Mistrz Eliksirów spróbował mu przerwać. – Proszę cię. Nic nie jest w stanie powstrzymać przemiany. Rozumiesz? Nic. Zmysły można oszukać, instynkt otumanić. Ale nic nie jest w stanie zmienić tego, czym jesteśmy. Jeżeli jest chociaż cień szansy, to teraz jest jedyny czas, kiedy możemy się dowiedzieć…

Severus ucisnął zmęczony podstawę nosa i westchnął zrezygnowany.

- Dobrze Lucjuszu, ale żebyś później nie jęczał, że cię nie ostrzegałem.

- Dziękuję.

Mistrz Eliksirów skinął głową i opuścił gabinet. W drodze do punktu aportacji zastanawiał się, czy dobrze robił pozwalając, by Lucjusz żywił tę niewielką iskierkę złudnej nadziei na to, że jego drugi syn jednak żyje. Takie ponowne rozdrapywanie starych ran tylko po to, żeby znów zawód o mało nie zabił… Pokręcił głową i bezdźwięcznie aportował się do alejki na Privet Drive. Był środek nocy, więc bez problemu zakradł się do cichego domu oznaczonego wielkim numerem 4. Samochodu nie było na podjeździe, więc albo ktoś miał nockę w pracy, albo rodzinka wyjechała na wakacje i jego podróż tutaj okaże się bezowocna. Pod osłoną nocy Severus poszybował do okien na piętrze, szukając tego, które należało do sypialni dzieciaka. Jego doskonale dostosowane do widzenia w nocy oczy bez trudu dostrzegały wszystko w ciemnych pokojach. W pierwszym, wyglądającym na sypialnię starszych Dursleyów, nie było nikogo. Drugi wyglądał na rzadko używany – może była to sypialnia gościnna. Następne okno było zasłonięte żaluzją. Najwyraźniej łazienka. I już została mu tylko ściana od ogrodu. Tu pierwsza sypialnia, strasznie zabałaganiona, też bez swojego lokatora. Druga natomiast, stosunkowo malutka… i okratowana… wyglądała jakby przeszło przez nią tornado, a na środku pokoiku leżała ledwo żyjąca osoba…

Severus o mało nie stracił kontroli i nie spadł na ziemię. Potter! Skrzydła! O słodki Merlinie…!

Wampir wyrwał kraty i wyrzucił je w krzaki, a następnie wyrwał okno, które okazało się być zabite gwoździami. W pokoiku unosił się zapach długo niewietrzonego pomieszczenia, w którym przebywała chora osoba. Snape przypadł do chłopaka, który wybrał właśnie ten moment by przestać oddychać.

- Do cholery jasnej! Nawet się nie waż!

Mistrz Eliksirów naciął sobie nadgarstek, uniósł lekko głowę chłopaka i wmusił w niego trochę swojej krwi. Właśnie po to był w domu Malfoyów w trakcie przemiany Draco. Gdyby mu się nie udało o własnych siłach przejść przemiany, miał mu pomóc swoją krwią. Kto by przypuszczał, że Potter będzie jej z tego powodu potrzebował!

Po chwili paniki chłopak znów zaczął oddychać i Severus odetchnął z ulgą. Usiadł obok niego, w końcu mając czas, by lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. Wyglądało na to, że Lucjusz miał rację. Nic nie było w stanie powstrzymać przemiany. Najwyraźniej też przemiana pozbywała się wszystkiego, co do tej pory osobę kamuflowało, ponieważ wygląd Pottera znacznie się zmienił. Jego dotychczas kruczoczarne włosy miały teraz kolor mlecznej czekolady z kilkoma Malfoyowymi srebrnymi pasmami. Twarz bardziej przypominała twarz Lucjusza niż Jamesa. Chociaż najbardziej Potter podobny był do Draco, który wziął od swoich rodziców wszystko co najlepsze. Severus mógł się założyć o cokolwiek, że do tej pory zielone tęczówki, będą teraz stalowe, tak jak u Lucjusza i Draco. Brąz Jamesa byłby po prostu zbyt słodki. Chłopak był strasznie chudy, tak jakby był zagłodzony. Wydawało się też, że coś jest nie tak z jego skrzydłami. Najwyraźniej brak wystarczającej ilości substancji odżywczych je zniekształcił. Severus ułożył skrzydła tak, by były blisko bladego ciała i otulił chłopaka prześcieradłem.

- Accio rzeczy Harry'ego Pottera. – Machnął różdżką i po chwili i dwóch głośnych trzaskach, do pokoiku wpadł kufer. Severus otworzył go i zamrugał. – Pusty…?

Zmarszczył brwi i przesunął nad nim dłonią. Tak, tutaj… skrytka. Mistrz Eliksirów wyciągnął różdżkę, pelerynę-niewidkę i jakiś stary kawałek pergaminu, i schował je w kieszeni szaty. Wyglądało na to, że pozostałych rzeczy Potter nie wziął ze sobą do domu, a to co było w jego pokoiku uległo zniszczeniu. Severus po chwili zastanowienia zmniejszył kufer i również wsunął go do swojej kieszeni, po czym wziął na ręce nieprzytomnego Gryfona i wyfrunął z nim przez okno. Gdy tylko znalazł się wystarczająco daleko od zaklęć ochronnych, aby nie zostać wyśledzonym, aportował ich prosto do domu Malfoyów. Normalnie korzystał z punktu aportacyjnego znajdującego się w ogrodach, jednak teraz zdecydował, że praktyczność jest ważniejsza od wrażeń estetycznych. Lucjusz niemalże od razu pojawił się w pokoju podróżnym, wielkimi oczami patrząc na zawiniętą w białe prześcieradło sylwetkę.

- Czy… czy on… nie żyje? – Malfoy był w wyraźnym szoku.

- Żyje, ale musiałem dać mu swoją krew, bo mało brakowało. – Severus poprawił chłopaka w swoich ramionach. – Lucjuszu, otrząśnij się z tego! Potrzebuję sypialni i całego zestawu eliksirów, który przygotowałem dla Draco!

Malfoy przytaknął i wciąż patrząc wielkimi oczami szybko zaprowadził swojego przyjaciela do sypialni obok Dracona. Gdy wrócił do niej z eliksirami, Severus właśnie mył ścierką szczupłe ramiona…

- Severusie, odsuń się od niego. – Malfoy stanął sztywno trzy metry od łóżka i wyraźnie spiął się w sobie.

- Co? – Mistrz Eliksirów popatrzył na blondyna nic nie rozumiejąc.

- POWIEDZIAŁEM ODSUŃ SIĘ OD MOJEGO SYNA! – Lucjusz patrzył teraz na niego praktycznie czarnymi oczami, a jego skrzydła pojawiły się i wyglądało na to, że szykował się do ataku.

- Spokojnie, już mnie nie ma. Tylko pamiętaj, by dać mu eliksiry. – Do Severusa w końcu dotarło, co się dzieje i spokojnie, aczkolwiek szybko, odsunął się i po chwili zastanowienia wyleciał przez okno. Nie żeby wila stanowiła dla niego jakieś zagrożenie. Jako wampir był od niej znacznie silniejszy i szybszy, jednak nie chciał zrobić krzywdy swojemu przyjacielowi, który nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że instynkty przejęły nad nim kontrolę. Usiadł na jednym z pobliskich drzew i przez okno obserwował zachowanie Lucjusza. W razie gdyby zaistniała potrzeba w mgnieniu oka mógł tam wrócić, unieruchomić go i znów odratować chłopaka.


	2. Rozdział 2

2.

Lucjusz przypadł do łóżka i zaczął gładzić dłońmi swojego zaginionego syna, o którym myślał, że nie żył. Jego mózg bardzo szybko odnotowywał, przeraźliwie niepokojące rzeczy. _Za szczupły, za słaby, musi dostać eliksiry. O mój Merlinie, jego skrzydła!_ Podczas gdy sam Lucjusz chłonął niczym gąbka to, że znów mógł czuć swojego syna. Cokolwiek mu zrobili, gdy był niemowlęciem, już nie działało i znów wyczuwał ich więź i jego zapach. Mężczyzna napoił Gryfona różnymi eliksirami i zaczął myć go za pomocą wilgotnej szmatki. Niespełna dwie godziny temu to samo robił Draconowi, no może oprócz tych wszystkich eliksirów, których jego drugi syn nie potrzebował. Zadbali o niego, zapewnili by nie doszło do tego, do czego doszło z Harry'm. Lucjusz wolał nawet nie myśleć o tym jak bardzo jego syn musiał cierpieć bez obecności dorosłej wili obok niego, pomagającej w całym procesie. W końcu usatysfakcjonowany czystością jego skóry, zajął się zniekształconymi skrzydłami. Harry nigdy nie będzie w stanie latać, ani używać ich do ochrony. Zapewne nie będzie też w stanie ich chować tak jak właściwie rozwinięte wile potrafiły. Malfoy zawołał jednego ze skrzatów i poprosił by dostawił dodatkowe łóżko w sypialni Draco. Chciał mieć obu synów na oku, a nie mógł tego zrobić, gdy znajdowali się w dwóch różnych pomieszczeniach. Gdy skończył, przeniósł Harry'ego za pomocą zaklęcia do sypialni Draco i położył go na dużym, wygodnym łóżku, które dostawiły skrzaty. Lucjusz z rozbawieniem zauważył, że było ono takie samo jak jego blond syna. Z jeszcze większym rozbawieniem zobaczył naburmuszonego Severusa, unoszącego się za oknem z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Przykrył nagiego Harry'ego lekkim pledem i skinął na Mistrza Eliksirów, że może już wrócić.

- Przepraszam za tamto, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać. – Lucjuszowi w ogóle nie było przykro i Severus dobrze o tym wiedział. Zdecydował się jednak to przemilczeć, ponieważ już od dawna nie widział tak szczęśliwego Malfoya.

- Zauważyłeś jak zmienił się jego wygląd? – Snape usiadł na krześle przy biurku, wiedząc domyślając się, że nadopiekuńcza i paranoiczna wila będzie się lepiej czuła, gdy przez pewien czas zachowa dystans do jej synów.

- Masz na myśli to jak wyprzystojniał, czy to, do czego doprowadzili ci cholerni Mugole? – Lucjusz wyczarował wygodny fotel między stojącymi blisko siebie łóżkami i usadowił się w nim wygodnie tak, by widzieć jednocześnie i wampira, i swoje dzieci. Jedną dłoń splótł z dłonią Draco, drugą z Harry'ego i po raz pierwszy od prawie trzynastu lat poczuł się pełny. Teraz, gdy jego rodzina była z nim bezpieczna, mógł zacząć myśleć o zemście na Mugolach i wszystkich innych, którzy śmieli skrzywdzić jego małego synka.

- Miałem na myśli włosy i twarz, jednak jego stan również powinniśmy przedyskutować. Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że dałem mu trochę swojej krwi?

- Tak, i bardzo ci za to dziękuję. Mam u ciebie dług, Severusie, i to tak potężny, że nie wiem czy wystarczy mi życia by go spłacić. – Snape przytaknął, dając znak, że przyjmuje dług wdzięczności. – Wiem, że twoja krew najprawdopodobniej wpłynęła trochę na jego przemianę…

- Pewnie będzie potrzebował od czasu do czasu trochę krwawej mary i polubi krwiste befsztyki. Jeżeli będzie miał towarzysza, to zapewne będzie się lubował w piciu jego krwi w trakcie seksu. – Severus wzruszył ramionami. – I będzie żył trochę dłużej. Nic czego wcześniej nie omówiliśmy w kontekście Draco. Chodzi mi raczej o to, że gdy dałem mu swoją krew, Harry był prawie martwy. On już nie oddychał.

- Cholerni Mugole, niech ja ich dorwę w swoje szpony. I Dumbledore'a za to, że go u nich zostawił…! – Zawarczał Lucjusz.

- Jestem w tym razem z tobą, możesz mi wierzyć. Chcę tylko, żebyś się przygotował na to, że Harry może zareagować tak jak nowonarodzony wampir i automatycznie utworzyć więź ze mną. Już teraz czuję większą potrzebę chronienia go…

- Jaką więź? – Głos Malfoy'a nagle stał się ostry.

- Nie taką. – Severus przewrócił oczami. – Wampiry się wiążą z duszą, pamiętasz? To dla mnie trochę niezręczne, ale może mnie zacząć traktować jak… matkę.

- Och.

- Wampirzą matkę.

- OCH.

- Oczywiście to tylko moje przypuszczenia. Dowiemy się dopiero, gdy się obudzi i przestanie wrzeszczeć i wyzywać nas od Śmierciożerców i sługusów Voldemorta. – Severus wstał i wygładził swoje czarne szaty. – Zbliża się ranek, pozwól więc, że udam się już na spoczynek. Wakacje to jedyny czas, kiedy mogę odpocząć w zgodzie z moim wewnętrznym zegarem i chcę z tego w pełni korzystać.

Lucjusz rozłożył się wygodnie w fotelu i zamknął oczy.

- Jasne, uciekaj już do swojej trumny. I miłych snów. – Blondyn uśmiechnął się pod nosem, samemu planując trochę się zdrzemnąć.

- Daj spokój z tymi Mugolskimi idiotyzmami. Do zobaczenia. – Severus zamknął za sobą cicho drzwi i udał się do swojego domu, by się posilić i odpocząć.

oOOOo

Draco obudził się wypoczęty, czując się niczym nowonarodzony. Czuł obok siebie obecność swojego taty, a także jeszcze czyjąś, co go bardzo zaskoczyło. Jeszcze nigdy nie odczuwał, by ktoś napełnił go takim rozbawieniem już samym przebywaniem w tym samym pomieszczeniu. Materac obok niego ugiął się i coś zostało uniesione z jego twarzy, dając dostęp do światła.

- Wiem, że już nie śpisz, Draco. – Rozbawiony głos jego ojca i znów głaskanie po czymś, co było jakby jego plecami, ale tak nie do końca. Trzynastolatek otworzył oczy i z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że dłoń Lucjusza wcale nie dotykała jego pleców, ale…

- Moje skrzydła! Mam skrzydła! – Draco wyszczerzył się. Pokryte piórami skrzydła rozłożyły się gwałtownie, tak, że Lucjusz musiał zrobić unik. – Przepraszam, nawet nie wiem jak to zrobiłem. – Ślizgon wyglądał teraz na zakłopotanego.

- Nic się nie stało. Wkrótce zaczniemy naukę panowania nad nimi. – Lucjusz potarmosił mu włosy, na co Draco się skrzywił i w końcu usiadł, starając się jakoś poradzić sobie z nowym elementem swojego ciała. Jego wzrok padł na chłopca leżącego na sąsiednim łóżku. Chwila, od kiedy miał dodatkowe posłanie w swoim pokoju?

- Kto… - Draco nie dokończył, ponieważ w końcu dotarło do niego, że ten chłopak również ma skrzydła, chociaż jakoś dziwnie zniekształcone. I jego twarz jest praktycznie taka sama jak ta, którą Ślizgon widział codziennie (a nawet kilkanaście razy dziennie) w lustrze. Tylko jakaś taka wychudzona. A jego włosy…! Przypominały mleczną czekoladę z pasemkami białej! – Czy… czy to mój brat? – Młody Malfoy zająknął się nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom. Jednak wszystkie instynkty i zmysły krzyczały do niego, że ten chłopak jest rodziną, i to bardzo bliską.

- Tak, Draco. W końcu go znaleźliśmy. Severus wczoraj go sprowadził, ledwo udało się go uratować… - Głos Lucjusza lekko zadrżał, jednak po chwili mężczyzna wziął się w garść i uśmiechnął się ciepło. – Ma na imię Harry… Harry Potter.

- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie. Przecież Potter tak nie wygląda. Wiem, bo patrzyłem na niego przez ostatnie dwa lata w Hogwarcie. To nie jest Potter. Nawet nie czuje go tak jak Pottera. – Draco potrząsnął głową.

- Nie wiemy dlaczego, ale James i Lily coś mu zrobili, co zmieniło jego wygląd i zagłuszyło nasze zmysły. To naprawdę on, Draco. – Na dowód swoich słów Lucjusz podszedł do śpiącego chłopaka i odgarnął mu grzywkę z czoła. Oczy Draco zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki, a jego pióra się nastroszyły. Na bladym czole wyraźnie było widać sławną bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy.

- Na smocze pantalony… Harry Potter jest moim bratem… bliźniakiem… - po chwili diaboliczny błysk pojawił się w szarych oczach – Ha! I co ty na to, Wiewióro? Głupi Weasley zawsze powtarzał, że Harry jest dla niego jak brat, a okazuje się, że Potter jest Malfoyem! Ha! Spróbuj to teraz przełknąć, Piegusie!

- Draco, uspokój się. – Lucjusz nie wiedział, czy powinien skarcić swojego syna, czy roześmiać się z jego infantylnej reakcji. W końcu postanowił udać, że niczego nie zauważył. – Jak widzisz Harry nie jest w najlepszym stanie i będzie potrzebował trochę czasu, żeby odzyskać siły.

- No właśnie, co się stało z jego skrzydłami? – Draco wstał z łóżka i nieskrępowany swoją nagością, podszedł bliżej swojego bliźniaka. Ojciec już nie raz widział go nagiego, Harry wciąż spał, a on miał tak piękne ciało, że nie widział potrzeby by się go wstydzić.

- Obawiam się, że jest to wynik bardzo poważnego niedożywienia. Zagłodzenia wręcz. Jego organizm nie miał wystarczająco dużo budulca, by prawidłowo ukształtować skrzydła. Nie było też przy nim nikogo, kto mógłby pomóc im w wyjściu spod skóry.

Draco słysząc to zbladł. Wolał nawet nie myśleć jak bardzo musiało boleć rozerwanie pleców przez napięte skrzydła. Paliło jak cholera, gdy Lucjusz zrobił mu na plecach nacięcia i ukierunkował ich wychodzenie, ale przejście przez to bez pomocy…

- Mam nadzieję, że był wtedy nieprzytomny.

- Ja też. – Lucjusz zgodził się z nim i zaczął instruować, w jaki sposób ma pokierować mięśniami, by trzymać skrzydła blisko siebie. Gdy po godzinie Draco opanował już tę podstawową sztuczkę, chłopak z radością pobiegł wziąć prysznic i nałożyć coś na siebie. Nie wiedział jak zareagowałby Harry gdyby się obudził i zobaczył go nagiego. Pewnie spanikowałby jeszcze bardziej niż to zrobi, gdy się zorientuje gdzie i z kim jest. Ślizgon spędził dodatkowe pół godziny nad swoimi włosami, zauważając jak bardzo zgęstniały i nabrały jeszcze większego blasku, nawet bez zastosowania kosmetyku. W końcu wrócił do swojego pokoju i zabrał się za pochłanianie jedzenia, które skrzaty domowe zostawiły na jego biurku. Ojciec tymczasem podał Harry'emu kilka eliksirów i pokrył jego skrzydła jakąś gęstą substancją, która się bardzo szybko wchłonęła.

- Jak myślisz kiedy się obudzi? – Zapytał Draco, gdy już skończył główne danie i zabrał się za deser. Skrzaty przygotowały wszystkie jego ulubione potrawy, a do deseru dały dużo czekolady, za co miał szaloną ochotę je uściskać.

- Wydaje mi się, że jeszcze dziś wieczorem. – Lucjusz umył dłonie i przyłączył się do posiłku.

- Co to było, to coś czym posmarowałeś mu skrzydła?

- Severus wpadł na pomysł żeby mimo wszystko spróbować bezpośrednio je dożywiać. Są jeszcze nowe, więc może uda się je choć trochę naprawić. Choć na tyle, by był w stanie je chować, gdy będzie między obcymi. – Draco przytaknął. Wyglądało na to, że jego dotychczasowe marzenia o posiadaniu brata, musiały zniknąć i zostać zamienione na coś zupełnie odwrotnego. To nie Harry będzie się nim opiekował, ale on, Draco, będzie pilnował by nic się nie stało jego bliźniakowi. Teraz, gdy był już w pełni wilą, taki obraz rzeczy podobał mu się o wiele bardziej. Nie czuł się już słaby tak jak wtedy, gdy był chorowitym dzieckiem. Teraz był silny. Może i był młodszy o pięćdziesiąt dwie minuty, ale z wyglądu to Harry był malutkim braciszkiem.

- Długo będzie musiał brać te wszystkie eliksiry? – Im więcej się dowie, tym lepiej będzie mógł się opiekować swoim bliźniakiem, prawda?

- Część przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie, ale niektóre nawet do roku.

- Te odżywcze?

Lucjusz przytaknął. Puste talerze znikły i blondyni przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, wpatrując się w nieświadomego niczego Pottera. W końcu Draco parsknął rozbawiony.

- To co, teraz Potter będzie Harry'm Malfoyem?

Lucjusz zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią. Nigdy nie powiedział Draconowi kim była jego matka, ale chyba był już najwyższy czas, by powiedzieć chociaż część prawdy.

- Harry ma takie samo prawo do nazwiska Potterów jak i Malfoyów i to będzie jego decyzją, które wybierze. – Proszę. Prawda i to tak zaserwowana, by nie wyjawić zbyt dużo. Miał nadzieję, że jego syn nie doczyta się niczego między wierszami. – Chodź, pójdziemy poćwiczyć trochę twoje skrzydła. Nie możemy dopuścić do tego by się rozleniwiły, prawda?

Oczy Draco od razu zalśniły z podekscytowania.

- Może powinniśmy poprosić wujka Severusa, by posiedział przez ten czas przy Harry'm? – Trzynastolatek wyraźnie nie chciał zostawić swojego brata samego. To niesamowite jak bardzo może się zmienić, czyjeś nastawienie do kogoś, gdy zmysły w końcu zaczną działać.

- Severus śpi w swojej trumnie i nie będziemy zawracać mu głowy. Zapewniam cię, że Harry'emu nic się przez ten czas nie stanie. A w razie czego, będzie z nim skrzat. – Draco w końcu przytaknął i razem z ojcem poszedł do sali treningowej.

- Wiesz tato, nie mogę zrozumieć dlaczego cały czas się upierasz by mówić, że wujek Sev sypia w trumnie. Przecież dobrze wiesz, że wampiry tego nie robią.

-Kiedyś ci opowiem. – Lucjusz uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

oOOOo

Harry obudził się czując się naprawdę dobrze. Owszem, wciąż odczuwał słabość, ale tak jasnego i spokojnego umysłu nie miał już od kilku miesięcy. Na dodatek było mu ciepło i mięciutko, i czuł się bardzo bezpiecznie.

- Harry, słyszysz mnie?

Coś mu mówiło, że powinien tego głosu słuchać, że jest on ważny. Tak jakby… przemawiał rodzic? Nie wiedział skąd się w jego głowie wzięło takie skojarzenie, ale czuł, że było prawidłowe. Pomimo tego, że głos był zdecydowanie męski, jakoś tak określenie „ojciec" nie pasowało do niego. Ani „tata", „tatuś"… Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. Ale przecież nie „mama", prawda? Jednak… jeżeli się nad tym dłużej zastanowił, to w jakiś surrealistyczny sposób określenie „mama" wydawało się właściwe.

- Harry?

W końcu chłopak zdecydował się zakończyć te dziwaczne rozmyślania i otworzyć oczy, by zobaczyć kto do diabła ma taki głos, że wywołuje w jego głowie jakiś idiotyczny bałagan. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że nie bardzo pamiętał jak znalazł się w łóżku, był przygotowany na rażące światło Skrzydła Szpitalnego albo coś w tym stylu. Jednak oświetlenie tu było stonowane, a na suficie wśród chmur latały majestatyczne smoki.

- Och.

- Wciąż ma trochę zieleni w tęczówkach.

Malfoy? Nie, coś jest zdecydowanie nie tak jak powinno być. Bo dlaczego Malfoy miałby być koło niego i mówić coś o zieleni w tęczówkach? Harry odwrócił wzrok od latających smoków, które bawiły się w ognistego berka i jego spojrzenie padło na trzy osoby, których się najmniej spodziewał.

Najbliżej niego stał Snape, więc to na nim na razie postanowił się skupić chłopak.

- Snape…?

Profesor sięgnął do szafki nocnej po szklankę pełną wody i pomógł się mu napić. Zanim Harry zdążył się zorientować, że pije coś, co dał mu SNAPE, wypił już pół szklanki i zaspokoił swoje pragnienie. Odchrząknął.

- Gdzie ja jestem? – Gryfon uważniej rozejrzał się po pokoju, w którym się znajdował. Sypialnia wyglądała tak, jakby urządził ją maniak smoków. _Nie może być… I od kiedy widzę tak dobrze bez okularów?_

- W Domu Malfoyów, a dokładniej mówiąc sypialni Draco. – Snape odstawił szklankę i zaczął nad nim machać różdżką tak, jak to w zwyczaju miała Poppy. – Pamiętasz co się stało?

- Nie bardzo. To znaczy pamiętam, że byłem u Dursleyów i, że się rozchorowałem, a dalej to tak trochę wszystko jest mgliste. – Harry odpowiedział, z zaskoczeniem odkrywając, że „głos matki" należy do nikogo innego jak Snape'a. Musieli mi coś zrobić, jakieś zaklęcie, eliksir czy coś. Bo jego mózg zdecydowanie działał nie tak jak trzeba.

- I lepiej niech mgliste zostanie. – Lucjusz Malfoy odezwał się po raz pierwszy, a Draco przytaknął gorliwie. Harry dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że to coś nienormalnego w jego głowie oznaczyło Lucjusza jako „ojca". Potrząsnął głową, mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu choć trochę się w niej przejaśni. Niestety nie podziałało, więc spróbował jeszcze raz.

- Co się dzieje, Harry? – Snape wyglądał na zaniepokojonego, tak samo jak dwójka Malfoyów i chłopak nagle poczuł potrzebę, by zrobić… coś. Coś, żeby się nie niepokoili bez potrzeby. Znów potrząsnął głową.

- Co żeście mi zrobili? – Zapytał w końcu, gdy to całe potrząsanie na nic się nie zdało.

- Oprócz uratowania życia i doprowadzenia cię do porządku, to nic. – Snape nareszcie odzyskał trochę jadu w głosie. Harry już zaczynał mieć wrażenie, że znalazł się w jakimś alternatywnym świecie.

- Więc dlaczego coś mi mówi, że jesteś mamą, a Malfoy jest ojcem? Nie wmówisz mi, że to jest normalne. – Harry spróbował usiąść, ale zakręciło mu się w głowie i opadł z powrotem na poduszki. Chyba jednak trochę za bardzo nią kręcił. I co tak go uwierało w plecy?

- Chcesz streszczenie czy dłuższą historię? – Draco zdawał się być tym wszystkim bardzo podekscytowany.

- Erm… streszczenie?

- Wujek Severus uratował cię, dając ci do wypicia trochę krwi i przez to stał się dla ciebie kimś w rodzaju wampirzej mamy…

- CO TAKIEGO? _Snape jest wampirem_? To znaczy, że ja też teraz… - Harry usiadł gwałtownie, zupełnie zapominając o swoim osłabieniu i niemalże wytrącając różdżkę z dłoni Mistrza Eliksirów.


	3. Rozdział 3

3.

- CO TAKIEGO? _Snape jest wampirem_? To znaczy, że ja też teraz… - Harry usiadł gwałtownie, zupełnie zapominając o swoim osłabieniu i niemalże wytrącając różdżkę z dłoni Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Nie, nie jesteś wampirem, głuptasie. – Draco powiedział to w taki sposób, że nie można było odczytać tego jako obraźliwego. – Krew cię po prostu wyleczyła na tyle byś mógł przeżyć. Nie zmieniła ciebie.

- Och.

- A jeżeli chodzi o tatę, to okazało się, że jesteś moim bratem bliźniakiem, który zaginął, gdy byliśmy niemowlętami i wszyscy myśleli, że nie żyje. – Draco niemalże podskakiwał w swoim krześle. Po chwili zastanowienia dodał – A, i jesteś wilą, tak jak ja i tata.

- Chyba wam coś na łeb padło. I to jeszcze bardziej niż mi, a to już o czymś świadczy. – Harry popatrzył na nich jak na wariatów. – I nie jestem żadną wilą.

Lucjusz westchnął i zdjął z siebie szaty, a następnie koszulę. Po chwili Gryfon z niedowierzaniem zobaczył, jak z jego pleców wynurzają się piękne skrzydła pokryte piórami… blond piórami. Draco się wyszczerzył i również wstał. Pod szatą nie miał koszuli, a jego skrzydła były mniejsze i również w takim samym blond odcieniu jak jego włosy.

- Jeszcze nie umiem ich chować tak jak tata, więc trzymałem je blisko siebie. Jak już się nauczę, to też będę mógł nałożyć koszulę i nic nie będzie po mnie widać. – Merlinie, od kiedy Draco Malfoy zachowywał się jak jakaś nakręcona dziewczyna po dużej ilości słodyczy?

- No dobrze, więc jesteście wilami. Ale ja nie jestem wilą. Nie mam skrzydeł, ani tej całej reszty bajerów. – Cała trójka popatrzyła na niego z uśmieszkami i Harry zaczął czuć niepokój. Nie miał skrzydeł, prawda? Niepewnie sięgnął do tego, co czuł, że go uwierało i o mało nie pisnął, gdy wyczuł pióra. Dużo piór. I coś solidnego, do czego były one przyczepione. I gdy tego czegoś dotykał, czuł się tak, jakby dotykał przedłużenia swoich pleców. – Merlinie… ja mam… skrzydła?

Snape wyczarował lustro i Harry nagle stał się boleśnie świadomy tego, że pod cienkim pledem był całkiem nagi. Na jego policzkach pojawił się bardzo brzydki rumieniec. Chłopak przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu. Był strasznie chudy, jednak wyglądał lepiej niż ostatnim razem, gdy patrzył w lustro w łazience u Dursley'ów. Musieli nieźle faszerować go eliksirami, żeby mu tak poprawić wygląd… zaraz, zaraz… przecież… Harry zrobił wielkie oczy. Przecież to nie była jego twarz! I co się stało z jego włosami? A oczy… O Merlinie… i jeszcze skrzydła. Wyglądały inaczej niż te Malfoy'ów. Przede wszystkim, tak jak jego włosy, były w kolorze mlecznej czekolady i upstrzone plamami niczym kropelkami białej. Jednak wydawały się też jakieś takie mikre i dziwnie wykrzywione.

- Jeżeli jestem wilą, to dlaczego moje skrzydła wyglądają inaczej niż wasze? – Zapytał cicho, wciąż nie mogąc się nadziwić temu, że ten ktoś w lustrze jest tak naprawdę nim. Może zwierciadło było zaczarowane?

- Jak już pewnie zauważyłeś, kolor piór odpowiada kolorowi włosów. – Draco pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem. – Jeżeli chodzi o kształt… próbujemy je naprawić. Chodzi o to, że nie było przy tobie nikogo kto mógłby pomóc im wyjść i na dodatek byłeś zagłodzony. One praktycznie nie miały materiału, z którego mogłyby wyrosnąć…

No tak, cholerni Dursley'e…

- Rozumiem. A dlaczego wyglądam jak wychudzony ty z pomalowanymi włosami?

- Już ci mówiłem. Jesteśmy bliźniętami. Mamy tych samych rodziców, więc to chyba oczywiste, że powinniśmy chociaż trochę być do siebie podobnymi, prawda? Ja odziedziczyłem włosy po tacie, a ty najwyraźniej po mamie. – Draco wzruszył ramionami. Lucjusz tymczasem zaczął przygotowywać maść i eliksiry, podczas gdy Severus poszedł zamówić coś do jedzenia.

- Nie wiedziałem, że Narcyza nie jest naturalną blondynką. – Z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn Harry uznał to za bardzo zabawne.

- A, ciocia Narcyza nie jest naszą biologiczną matką. Wyszła za tatę po tym jak nasza mama umarła, ale i tak uwielbia wszystkim matkować i…

-… być strasznie upierdliwą. – Dokończył Severus i postawił przed oszołomionym Harry'm tacę z jedzeniem. – Myślę, że jak na razie dosyć rewelacji. Jedz. Później zaaplikujemy ci kolejne eliksiry i będziecie mogli sobie jeszcze posiedzieć i porozmawiać, podczas gdy my udamy się szybko do Gringotta by załatwić kilka formalności.

Harry przytaknął, czując się zobowiązanym do wypełnienia polecenia swojej… Snape'a. Poza tym był głodny i miał wrażenie jakby mógł zjeść konia z kopytami. Gryfon z zapałem zabrał się za pyszny rosół i pieczeń w sosie czosnkowym. Mięso było pyszne. Takie soczyste i słodkie. Skrzaty Malfoy'ów naprawdę dobrze gotowały. Draco również z nim zjadł, chociaż jego pieczeń wydała się Harry'emu jakaś taka sucha i za mało czerwona. Ale najwyraźniej blondyn taką lubił, ponieważ zjadł ją ze smakiem.

- To mój trzeci obiad dzisiaj. – Powiedział po tym jak popił posiłek sokiem. – Jeszcze przez jakiś czas nasz metabolizm będzie przyspieszony, gdyż większość tego, co zjemy organizm pompuje w nasze skrzydła. Twoje jeszcze dodatkowo zasilamy zewnętrznie takim gęstym olejem. Tata mówi, że twoje skrzydła wyglądają znacznie lepiej niż po tym jak wujek Sev cię tu sprowadził.

- Serio?

- Tak. A w razie gdybyś był głodny, to zawsze możesz zawołać któregoś skrzata i one z przyjemnością przyrządzą ci wszystko, na co tylko masz ochotę. – Draco skończył jeść i po chwili jego taca z naczyniami zniknęła. To samo stało się, gdy Harry wyczyścił wszystkie swoje talerze. – To co chcesz porobić? Przez jakiś tydzień w ogóle nie wolno nam korzystać z magii, więc wszystkie magiczne gry odpadają… ale mam kilka Mugolskich. Możemy posiedzieć nad pracami domowymi, albo poczytać książki… to na co masz ochotę?

Harry miał przez chwilę wrażenie jakby był wymarzonym prezentem, jaki Draco dostał pod choinkę. To uczucie było miłe, dziwne, ale miłe.

- Masz jakieś książki o wilach? – Gryfon zapytał niepewnie.

- Jasne. Wszystkie, jakie tylko udało mi się dostać. To niesamowite, jakie głupoty w nich wypisują, ale tata mówi, że to jest część naszego systemu obronnego. Wiesz, dezinformacja. – Draco poruszył konspiracyjnie brwiami i Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wybuchnięciem śmiechem. Po chwili się uspokoił, gdy zauważył wyraz satysfakcji na twarzy Malfoy'a.

- Coś w miarę dobrego i cienkiego?

- Filipiak. Wszystko, co jest głupotą lub niedopowiedzeniem zaznaczyłem tam różowym zakreślaczem. Zaraz go znajdę i ci dam. – Draco zanurkował w swoją biblioteczkę, w której najwyraźniej był równie wielki bałagan, co w pokoju Dudley'a, a Lucjusz i Snape wykorzystali okazję i nafaszerowali go eliksirami oraz pokryli mu skrzydła czymś lepkim, co szybko zniknęło. Gdy dwaj mężczyźni wyszli, Draco dał mu książkę i Harry jęknął w duchu. Wyraźnie blondyn miał to samo zdanie na temat grubości książek, co Hermiona. Cienka to znaczy nie posiadająca więcej niż pięćset stron. Akurat ta, tutaj miała trzysta czterdzieści siedem. Harry położył ją obok siebie, decydując, że zacznie ją czytać, gdy już się do tego psychicznie przygotuje, i zwrócił się do Draco.

- To jakie masz te Mugolskie gry…?

oOOOo

Po wizycie u Gringotta, Severus wrócił do swojego domu, aby uwarzyć jeszcze trochę eliksirów, a Lucjusz udał się do kilku sklepów. Severus przekazał mu trzy rzeczy Harry'ego i Malfoy postanowił skorzystać z okazji i kupić mu kilka podstawowych artykułów. Później jeszcze udadzą się razem na większe zakupy. Tak więc blondyn kupił swojemu nowemu synowi trochę ubrań, podręczniki na nowy rok szkolny i wielkiego pluszaka. Draco miał dużego pluszowego smoka, z którym wciąż spał, chociaż nigdy by się przed nikim do tego nie przyznał, więc Lucjusz nie widział powodu dla którego Harry nie miałby mieć swojej maskotki. W prawdzie trochę czasu mu zajęło znalezienie odpowiedniej, jednak ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że da mu dwie – węża i lwa. Jakby nie patrzeć Draco miał od groma zabawek, a Harry nie miał żadnej. Mężczyzna zdążył akurat przed zamknięciem sklepu. Aportował się ze swoimi zakupami do domu i poszedł do sypialni Draco by zobaczyć czy chłopcy jeszcze jej nie roznieśli. Nie zapomniał o ich wcześniejszych niemiłych relacjach i chociaż był pewien, że na nowo działająca więź braterska szybko je naprawi, to jednak nie miał pewności co do tego jak szybko to nastąpi. Zastał ich grających w jedną z Mugolskich gier logicznych, polegającą na takim wyciąganiu klocków, aby wieża się nie rozleciała.

- Miło widzieć, że dom jeszcze stoi. – Uśmiechnął się do swoich synów. – Harry, Draco chcecie mieć oddzielne pokoje czy wspólny? Kupiłem ci kilka rzeczy, Harry i nie wiem czy po prostu dostawić ci tu szafę czy raczej umieścić to wszystko w innym pokoju?

Harry nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

- Co powiesz o oddzielnych sypialniach, ale połączonych czymś w stylu pokoju wspólnego? – Draco uśmiechnął się, patrząc na swojego brata z nadzieją. Ogólnie nie miał nic przeciwko dzieleniu sypialni, poza tymi nielicznymi momentami, które spędzał na poznawaniu swojego ciała z zupełnie nowej i przyjemniej strony. No i jeszcze była sprawa pewnego pluszowego czerwonego smoka…

- Jeżeli to nie będzie problemem. – Harry popatrzył uważnie na starszego Malfoy'a, który wpatrywał się w niego tak, jakby nie mógł się nim nacieszyć.

- Z magią to żaden problem, Harry. – Lucjusz uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło i Gryfon przez chwilę myślał, że z wrażenia zejdzie na zawał. To wszystko było takie surrealistyczne! Mili Malfoy'e, pomagający mu Snape… zaraz, jeżeli to co oni mówili było prawdą, to on teraz też był Malfoy'em?

- Proszę pana…? Zakładając, że to co mi powiedzieliście to prawda… to ja jestem teraz Malfoy'em czy jak? – zapytał. Nie mógł nie zauważyć, że Lucjusz trochę posmutniał, gdy zwrócił się do niego per pan. Co on sobie myślał? Że był aż tak naiwny, że od razu uwierzy we wszystko, co mu powiedzieli i zacznie go nazywać tatą? I może jeszcze Snape'a mamą? Niedoczekanie…

- Masz równe prawo do wszystkich trzech nazwisk, Harry. W tej chwili wszystkie zapisy w Gringotcie i Ministerstwie nazywają cię Harry James Malfoy Potter Snape. Kolejność nazwisk jest alfabetyczna i nie ma żadnego znaczenia i to do ciebie należy decyzja jak chcesz być nazywanym. – Lucjusz wytłumaczył i Harry zamrugał.

- Trochę to długie. I prawdę mówiąc brzmi strasznie kiczowato. – Gryfon nie mógł się powstrzymać przed powiedzeniem tego i obaj Malfoy'owie wyglądali przez chwilę na lekko urażonych, zanim nie pokręcili głowami z dezaprobatą.

- Później o tym porozmawiamy. Przyniosłem ci kilka dokumentów z Gringotta. – Malfoy wręczył mu teczkę zapieczętowaną pieczęcią czarodziejskiego banku i po chwili uśmiechnął się niepewnie do niego. – Tak jak już mówiłem, kupiłem ci trochę rzeczy. Draco ma swojego smoka, więc pomyślałem, że również chciałbyś coś mieć…

- Tato… - Draco jęknął lekko zarumieniony, jednak nie potrafił ukryć zainteresowania.

- Masz smoka? - Harry popatrzył z niedowierzaniem na młodszego blondyna. Czy to nie było nielegalne? Ślizgon jeszcze bardziej się zarumienił, jednak w końcu wziął się w garść i wyciągnął spod poduszki swojego łóżka sporej wielkości czerwonego pluszowego smoka. – Och… cóż… jest… naprawdę ładny. – Gryfon był zbyt tym wszystkim zaskoczony, by zacząć się śmiać z tego, że trzynastolatek najwyraźniej śpi z maskotką.

- Nie wiedziałem co mogłoby ci się spodobać, a dwie przykuły moją uwagę, więc… - Lucjusz wyciągnął z kieszeni dwa malutkie pluszaki i powiększył je różdżką do ich prawdziwych rozmiarów. Harry nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Oto zły i okropny Śmierciożerca, Lucjusz Malfoy, dawał mu pluszowego lwa i węża. Świat naprawdę stanął na głowie. To było zbyt… zbyt… czuł, że jego mózg w końcu się poddaje i się wyłącza.

- Są naprawdę śliczne. – powiedział nieobecnym głosem.

- Cieszę się, że ci się podobają. – Starszy Malfoy rzeczywiście wyglądał jakby mu zależało i chłopak przyjął od niego zabawki. Były mięciutkie i strasznie… „przytulaśne".

- Dziękuję, proszę pana. Myślę, że już pójdę spać. Dobranoc. – I Harry zakopał się w poduszki, zamknął oczy i starał się nie być zbyt zakłopotany tym, co się wokół niego wydarzyło oraz tym, że pod prześcieradłem był nagusieńki.

- Dobranoc, Harry. A gdybyś chciał, to masz tu duł od piżamy. – Lucjusz położył ładnie zwinięte bawełniane spodnie na jego szafce nocnej, po czym zwrócił się do Draco. – Myślę, że też powinieneś już iść spać, Draco. Twój organizm wciąż potrzebuje tak dużo snu jak tylko może złapać.

- Dobrze tato. Dobranoc.

- Kolorowych snów, chłopcy. – Lucjusz zgasił światło, gdy już Draco leżał wygodnie w łóżku i wyszedł, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Harry odczekał kilkanaście minut zanim usłyszał, że oddech blondyna się wyrównał i chłopak zasnął, szybko złapał za spodnie i nałożył je na siebie pod prześcieradłem, by w razie czego Ślizgon nie mógł niczego zauważyć. Czując się już nieco bardziej komfortowo, chociaż wcale nie mniej oddzielonym od świata zewnętrznego, wtulił twarz w zielonego węża o czerwonych oczach i zasnął głębokim, spokojnym snem.

oOOOo

Rano świat zawsze wydał się lepszym miejscem dla Harry'ego. Zazwyczaj też rankami wpadał na rozwiązania różnych kłopoczących go spraw. Jak na przykład tego, że był synem Lucjusza Malfoy'a i James'a Potter'a. Harry nie mógł uwierzyć swoim własnym oczom, gdy to przeczytał.

Gdy się obudził Draco nie było już w pokoju – na jego szafce nocnej była karteczka informująca go, że młody Malfoy poszedł ćwiczyć swoje skrzydła oraz pomagać w przygotowywaniu sypialni dla niego. Miał wrócić na drugie lub trzecie śniadanie i, PS, Severus przyszedł rano by sprawdzić jego stan i powiedział, że Harry może już wstać z łóżka by się udać do łazienki. Ale TYLKO w tym celu. Żadnego szwendania się po Domu i przemęczania się. Tak więc Harry zjadł śniadanie, wykonał swój pierwszy niepewny spacer do łazienki Draco, i zajął się dokumentami z teczki przyniesionej przez starszego Malfoy'a. Pierwsze co znalazł, to test krwi wykonany i poświadczony przez gobliny, według którego Harry i Draco byli dziećmi Jamesa Potter'a i Lucjusza Malfoy'a, przy czym od Harry'ego odchodziła jeszcze dodatkowa linia do Severus'a Snape'a opisana jako więź krwi. Do dokumentu Malfoy doczepił notkę, w której prosił by nie mówił o Jamesie Draconowi, ponieważ Ślizgon nie znał tożsamości swojej matki. Wiedział tylko, że był to czarodziej, który zginął pod koniec wojny. Lucjusz obiecał, że później mu to wyjaśni, gdy będą mieli okazję porozmawiania na osobności. Kolejny dokument ustanawiał go głównym dziedzicem z racji starszeństwa. Jeżeli Harry nie zdecyduje inaczej lub nie zostanie wydziedziczony, to on a nie Draco zostanie nowym Lordem Malfoy'em. Razem z byciem Lordem Potter'em. Harry czuł się tym przytłoczony. Jeżeli dokumenty były prawdziwe, to jak najszybciej chciał zamienić się miejscami z Draco. Blondyn zdecydowanie bardziej zasługiwał na bycie Lordem Malfoy'em, a jemu przecież zawsze zostanie Lordowanie Potter'ami. Ciekawiło go jak Ślizgon przyjął spadek w hierarchii. A może też o tym nie wiedział? Może myślał, że Harry jest młodszym bratem? O ile w ogóle byli braćmi. Trzeci dokument stanowił o jego nowym stanie prawnym jako trzynastoletniej wili. Okazywało się, że dawało mu to prawo do korzystania z różdżki, gdy był w jednym domu z dorosłym czarodziejem. Miał też część praw i obowiązków związanych z byciem Lordem Potter'em. Kilka kolejnych pergaminów było wykazem fortuny Potter'ów oraz transakcji wykonanych przez bank przez ostatnie jedenaście lat z kawałkiem. Harry przeglądnął to bez większego zainteresowania, dopóki nie natknął się na kilka dziwnych wybrań gotówki dokonanych przez jego byłego magicznego opiekuna, Albusa Dumbledore'a. Sumy nie były małe i pochodziły z jednej z głównych skrytek, a nie jego „kieszonkowego", do którego miał klucz od Hagrida. To było… dziwne. Bo po co Dumbledore miałby brać od niego pieniądze? Harry dokładniej przyjrzał się spisowi i odkrył, że dyrektor wypłacał równe ilości od praktycznie początku listy. Pod tymi pergaminami Harry znalazł kolejną adnotację Malfoy'a, w której ten się przyznał, że w banku pozwolił sobie na przeanalizowanie jego transakcji i, biorąc pod uwagę w jakich warunkach żył z Mugolami, musieli o tym poważnie porozmawiać. Harry zamknął teczkę i włożył ją pod swoją poduszkę. Więc co jeżeli był synem Lucjusza? Przecież tak dużo na tym zyskiwał! Jeżeli to było prawdą, to miał brata, żyjącego ojca i wujka, który przejawiał wobec niego jakieś dziwne matczyne instynkty. Miał dom, w którym wszyscy się starali by czuł się… kochany i znaczący. Przecież to było tym, o czym zawsze marzył, prawda? A sami Malfoy'owie nie wydawali się być aż tacy straszni prywatnie. Draco może był trochę nadpobudliwy, ale to pewnie przez ilość cukru, którą pochłaniał. To nie było ważne. Ważnym było to, że nie skakali już sobie do gardeł tak jak to było w roku szkolnym. Ciekawiło Gryfona, czy ich relacje byłyby takie same, gdyby Harry wtedy w pociągu przyjął rękę blondyna i pozwolił się przydzielić do Slytherinu.

Harry potrząsnął głową. Nie tylko Malfoy'owie i dokumenty, ale też jego instynkt mówił mu, że oni są rodziną, a jego instynkt jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiódł. Harry z coraz większą nadzieją patrzył w przyszłość, decydując się nie myśleć o tym jak na te nowiny zareagują jego dotychczasowi przyjaciele. Zamiast tego w końcu zajął się książką o wilach, którą dał mu do przeczytania jego… brat.

Draco wrócił uśmiechnięty jakieś dwie godziny później, opowiadając o tym, że prawie udało mu się już schować swoje skrzydła. Ale ponieważ prawie robiło dużą różnicę, więc wciąż po sypialni paradował goły od pasa w górę, narzekając, że nie może nałożyć koszulki, na którą ma ochotę oraz to, że szaty plątały mu pióra. Harry roześmiał się na to, ale pomógł mu je uporządkować w miejscach, do których blondyn nie mógł dosięgnąć. Następnie Malfoy z bardzo ważną miną nałożył leczniczy olejek na czekoladowe skrzydła Gryfona i razem zjedli drugie śniadanie.

- Draco…?

- Tak? – blondyn rzucił przez ramię, szukając jakiegoś podręcznika w wielkim stosie przy biurku.

- Wiesz, przeczytałem dopiero trzy rozdziały, ale mam już kilka pytań odnośnie tych zakreślonych fragmentów.

- No to dawaj. Zanim znajdę skrypt z eliksirów jeszcze trochę czasu minie.

Harry zaśmiał się na to.

- Widzę. Nie miałbyś tego problemu gdybyś utrzymywał porządek z książkami. – Blondyn tylko wzruszył ramionami, więc Gryfon kontynuował. – O co chodzi z tym wilim urokiem?

- To… świetna sprawa, ale zaczyna tak naprawdę działać dopiero wtedy, gdy dorośniemy i zaczynamy szukać swojego towarzysza. Gdy jest się odpowiednio subtelnym, można nakłonić człowieka do niemalże wszystkiego, ale głównie jest stosowany jego wabik seksualny.

- Okej, to samo było napisane w książce. Więc dlaczego to zaznaczyłeś?

- Urok nie zanika po tym, gdy już się zwiąże z towarzyszem. Po prostu nie używamy go już wtedy w tak oczywisty sposób. – Draco uśmiechnął się przebiegle i usiadł na swoim łóżku z wyłowionym skryptem, który wyglądał na bardzo często używany.

- Och. A co ze śmiercią towarzysza i tym, że wila zazwyczaj albo za nim podąża albo traci zmysły?

- Harry, dla wili najważniejsza jest rodzina. Jeżeli stracimy towarzysza, ale wciąż mamy dzieci, zwłaszcza małe dzieci, wciąż jesteśmy w stanie żyć dla nich. Nie będzie to pełne życie i wciąż umrzemy stosunkowo młodo i będziemy dość sfiksowani na punkcie naszych maleństw, ale wciąż będziemy żyć. – Draco popatrzył na niego smutno. – Ojcu prawie się nie udało, gdy mama umarła. Już wcześniej nie było mu łatwo, ponieważ starał się pomóc Severusowi, który jakieś półtora roku wcześniej stracił swojego towarzysza… nawet teraz nie chcą o tym ze mną rozmawiać. Ja rozumiem, że to wciąż ich boli i najchętniej zapomnieliby o tamtym, ale chciałbym chociaż wiedzieć kim moja mama była. Nawet nie znam jej imienia, wiesz? To znaczy, wiem, że naszą mamą był czarodziej, więc powinienem raczej mówić o nim, a nie o niej, jednak bez imienia ani twarzy jest dla mnie całkowicie abstrakcyjną osobą. Rozumiesz co mam na myśli?

Harry po dłuższej chwili przytaknął.

- Tak, myślę, że rozumiem. Dla mnie i mama, i tata zawsze byli dość… abstrakcyjni. – Gryfon przyznał i zajął się szukaniem kolejnego zakreślonego fragmentu, który potrzebował wyjaśnienia. – Tu napisali, że wszystkie wile pięknie śpiewają…?

Draco skrzywił się.

- Wszystkie, tylko nie ja. Odkryliśmy to bardzo wcześnie i wierz mi, nie chcesz usłyszeć mojego pożal się Merlinie śpiewu. Powiem ci jedynie, że szkło z moim głosem nie ma żadnych szans. – Harry parsknął rozbawiony i postanowił nie drążyć dalej tego tematu. Sam uważał, że słoń nadepnął mu na ucho. Może to było rodzinne?

- Nasze pióra i krew są głównymi składnikami najsilniejszych afrodyzjaków?

- Mit. I to bardzo upierdliwy mit, z którym ciągle walczymy. Nasze pióra nie mają żadnych specjalnych właściwości. Owszem, na skrzydłach znajdują się gruczoły, które pomagają urokowi oraz mają bardzo specjalne działanie na naszych towarzyszy, jednak same pióra są tylko piórami. Tak jak włosy są tylko włosami, a krew nie ma specjalniejszych właściwości niż krew czarodzieja. Może nasza jest słodsza w zapachu, ale to wszystko.

- Serio? Myślałem, że krew wili będzie się jakoś bardziej różnić od krwi czarodziejów. – Harry był poważnie zaskoczony tym odkryciem.

- Wile są magiczne, różnimy się od czarodziejów na poziomie magicznego rdzenia, a nie właściwości krwi. – Gdy przedstawiło się to w ten sposób, to nawet miało sens. Harry powoli skinął głową, wciąż zamyślony. – To już wszystko?

- Tak, myślę, że na razie tak. Dzięki. – Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do blondyna i powrócił do czytania książki, podczas gdy Draco zajął się odrabianiem pracy domowej z eliksirów. Lucjusz przyszedł do nich dopiero po trzecim śniadaniu mówiąc, że po obiedzie Harry będzie mógł już przenieść się do swojej nowej sypialni i, że wieczorem porozmawiają o wszystkim jeżeli będzie miał jakieś pytania. Harry przytaknął i pozwolił Lucjuszowi zaaplikować sobie olej na skrzydła. Wciąż zaskakiwała go delikatność i troska, z którą mężczyzna wykonywał tę czynność. Na dodatek robił to tak, żeby nie wzburzyć mu piór.

- Myślę, że jutro zaczniemy ćwiczyć twoje skrzydła, Harry. Wyglądają już na wystarczająco silne byś mógł zacząć uczyć się nad nimi panować.

- Nie powinno to być… intuicyjne? Tak jak posługiwanie się dłońmi?

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się.

- To jest dokładnie tak samo intuicyjne jak posługiwanie się dłońmi. Gdy byłeś niemowlakiem uczyłeś się nimi posługiwać, a teraz w ten sam sposób będziesz się uczył panować nad ruchami skrzydeł. Tylko tym razem będziesz to robił świadomie, ponieważ jesteś starszy.

- Oh. – O tym chłopak nie pomyślał. Spróbował poruszyć prawym skrzydłem, jednak miał wrażenie, że próbuje przemieścić kłodę i jedyne co mu z tego wyszło, to wzruszenie ramieniem. – To będzie trudniejsze niż mi się wydawało.

- Praktyka czyni mistrza. – Lucjusz potarmosił mu włosy i zostawił gapiącego razem z Draco.

- Nie cierpię kiedy mi to robi. – Blondyn skrzywił się i przygładził swoje włosy, chociaż wcale tego nie potrzebowały. Harry w końcu zamrugał. Nie pamiętał by ktoś kiedykolwiek zmierzwił mu włosy w ten sposób, z takim uczuciem. To było nawet… miłe. Chociaż pozostawiało po sobie to niezbyt przyjemne i do tej pory mu nieznane uczucie źle ułożonych włosów. Jeżeli tak miało wyglądać bycie członkiem rodziny Malfoy'ów, to Harry nie miał niczego przeciwko.


	4. Rozdział 4

4.

Obiad był dla Harry'ego wielkim wydarzeniem, ponieważ w końcu zjadł go przy stole razem z innymi, a nie w łóżku. W prawdzie wciąż był to stół specjalnie dostawiony na tę okazję w pokoju Draco, jednak wcale nie umniejszało to radości chłopaka. Nigdy nie lubił być przykutym do łóżka i to ciągłe leżenie, pomału zaczynało go denerwować nawet, jeżeli jego… brat… był z nim przez większość czasu. Severus również się do nich przyłączył i Harry pierwszy raz zauważył, że skrzaty zaserwowały mu to samo, co jemu, podczas gdy Malfoyowie mieli na talerzach znacznie więcej warzyw i bardziej przypieczonego mięsa. Po obiedzie Lucjusz poprowadził ich do drzwi pokoju sąsiadującego z sypialnią Draco. Prowadziły one do miłego saloniku, bardzo miękko i wygodnie umeblowanego. Drzwi po prawej stronie prowadziły do sypialni Draco, a po lewej do sypialni Harry'ego. Chłopak otworzył je niepewnie. Pokój urządzony był w bardzo podobny sposób jak sypialnia jego bliźniaka, chociaż bez tych wszystkich wszędobylskich smoków. Sufit był zaczarowany tak jak ten w Wielkiej Sali i Harry nie mógł być bardziej szczęśliwy z tego powodu. Miał też swoją własną łazienkę z wielką wanną i prysznicem. W szafie miał kilka par spodni, koszulek i szat, jak również bieliznę i buty. Na regale równiutko stały jego nowe podręczniki do trzeciej klasy, a w biurku przybory do pisania. Harry opadł na łóżko, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom.

- To jest świetne, dziękuję panu… - wyszeptał, zapatrzony w zaczarowany sufit.

- Wiem, że jeszcze jest wcześnie i wciąż próbujesz wszystko przyswoić, ale może na razie mógłbyś mówić mi po imieniu? To będzie trochę mniej… formalne. – Starszy Malfoy usiadł na krześle przy biurku, a Severus wyprowadził opierającego się Dracona i zamknął za nimi drzwi sypialni.

- W porządku… Lucjuszu. I naprawdę dziękuję za to… za wszystko. – Harry podrapał się po potylicy, czując się coraz bardziej niezręcznie.

- Nie ma za co, Harry, nie ma za co. A teraz proszę, powiedz mi, co się stało z twoimi rzeczami. Severus powiedział mi, że twoja magia zniszczyła wszystko, co było w twoim pokoiku, a w twoim kufrze znalazł tylko trzy rzeczy. – Lucjusz uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc nadzieję w stalowych oczach swojego syna. – Są w twojej szafce nocnej, ale chcę byś zrozumiał, że absolutny zakaz używania magii przez pierwszy tydzień po przemianie jest bardzo ważny i oznacza również nie korzystanie z zaczarowanych przedmiotów, które by działać wykorzystują magię użytkownika. Tyczy się to twojej peleryny niewidki i tego starego kawałka pergaminu, który wszystkich obraża.

Harry z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach odkrył, że jego największe skarby rzeczywiście były w szafce nocnej, jednak postanowił posłuchać Lucjusza i ich nie dotykać. Żałował, że nie ukrył w schowku również albumu swoich rodziców… chłopak zmarszczył brwi. Jeżeli James był jego 'matką', to skąd wziął się cały ten album ukazujący piękną szczęśliwą rodzinę Potterów?

- To, co się stało z twoimi rzeczami?

- Wuj Vernon spalił je wszystkie w ognisku w pierwszą sobotę wakacji. – Harry powiedział smutno. – Był tam też album, który dostałem od Hagrida. Były w nim zdjęcia moich rodziców, to znaczy Jamesa i Lily. – Gryfon popatrzył na blondyna, który nagle wyglądał jakby się bardzo postarzał. – Opowiesz mi o wszystkim?

- Tak…, chociaż naprawdę tego nie chcę. Nawet Draco nic nie wie, chociaż wiem, że jest już wystarczająco duży by zrozumieć…

Lucjusz wziął głębszy oddech, postanawiając zacząć od początku.

- O tym, że jestem wilą, wiedziałem od dziecka, tak samo jak Draco. Również przeszedłem przemianę, gdy skończyłem trzynaście lat. Mój ojciec był wtedy już zbyt chory by mi w niej towarzyszyć, dlatego to mój dziadek pomógł mi przez nią przejść. Jestem starszy od Severusa o dwa lata, więc gdy już zacząłem aktywnie szukać swojego towarzysza jakoś, gdy miałem szesnaście lat, wiedziałem tylko, że jest gdzieś w Hogwarcie. Dlatego też po ukończeniu szkoły zdecydowałem się zostać i studiować na Mistrza Zaklęć pod okiem Filiusa. Kto jest moim towarzyszem zorientowałem się dopiero pod koniec szóstego roku nauki Jamesa i w wakacje spotkałem się z nim, by mu powiedzieć. Na początku nie przyjął tej wiadomości zbyt dobrze. Musisz wiedzieć, że już wtedy twój ojciec był wielkim podrywaczem i imprezowiczem, ale gdy zgodziłem się na kilka jego warunków, znacznie się uspokoił.

- Warunków? – Harry był tym zafascynowany, zwłaszcza, że Lucjusz mówił o Jamesie tak, jakby naprawdę mu na nim zależało.

- Dwuletni okres narzeczeństwa i dopóki był w Hogwarcie mógł robić, co chciał i z kim chciał tak długo jak nikt o tym nie wiedział. Dla wszystkich dookoła James nagle uspokoił się i spoważniał. Tylko ja i jego najbliższy przyjaciel, Syriusz Black, wiedzieliśmy co się naprawdę święci. Jego nowe zachowanie przykuło uwagę czarownicy, która była uważana za jedną z najatrakcyjniejszych i najinteligentniejszych w Gryffindorze – Lily Evans. Możesz sobie wyobrazić jak bardzo miałem ochotę rozerwać jej gardło za każdym razem, gdy pozwalała sobie na jakieś poufałości z moim narzeczonym. Oczywiście James zapewniał mnie, że między nim a Evans nic nie ma, a tak poza tym, to dopóki on jest uczniem Hogwartu, może robić, co chce i z kim chce. Taka była nasza umowa. Gdy James skończył Hogwart, ja zrobiłem pierwszy stopień Mistrza i postanowiliśmy, że zamieszka razem ze mną w moich komnatach w szkole. On poszedł na kurs Aurorski, a ja dalej studiowałem i uwodziłem go, gdy tylko się spotykaliśmy. Naprawdę wierzę, że się we mnie zakochał. Sam w końcu zainicjował bardziej intymną relację i… wiesz. Byliśmy związani magią, ale oficjalny czarodziejski ślub chcieliśmy wziąć dwa miesiące po waszym narodzeniu. James odmawiał stanięcia na ołtarzu z wielkim brzuchem lub nieidealną sylwetką. Ja nie miałem nic przeciwko temu. Jak nie patrzeć tak jak już mówiłem, byliśmy związani, nasze dzieci były w drodze. Czułem się tak, jakbym osiągnął szczyt świata.

Lucjusz zamilkł i przełknął ciężko, a Harry poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że taka sielanka nie mogła trwać długo.

- Byłem taki dumny i szczęśliwy, gdy przyszliście na świat. Ty urodziłeś się pierwszy. Nie byłeś może nie wiadomo jak duży, ale byłeś silny i zdrowy. Draco urodził się z komplikacjami prawie godzinę później. Był znacznie drobniejszy od ciebie i uzdrowiciele nie wiedzieli czy przeżyje, ale stał się cud i miałem dwóch cudownych synów i mężczyznę, który już za dwa miesiące miał się stać nie tylko moim towarzyszem, ale też i mężem. Zbliżała się Ceremonia Nadania Imienia i trzeba było wszystko przygotować. Akurat Draco się przeziębił, więc ja zostałem z nim w domu, a James udał się z tobą po szaty. Gdy nie wrócił na obiad myślałem, że może zamarudził w kawiarni, albo spotkał jakiegoś znajomego. Severusowi się pogorszyło, więc można powiedzieć, że miałem pod swoją opieką dwójkę chorych niemowlaków. Zawiadomiłem, więc moją starą przyjaciółkę, Narcyzę i poprosiłem ją, by dowiedziała się, gdzie James zniknął. Szykowałem mu tak wielkie kazanie…, ale ona wtedy wróciła i powiedziała mi, że był jakiś atak i zamaskowani ludzie porwali kilka osób z Pokątnej. To było… to było straszne. Ministerstwo mówiło, że to Śmierciożercy, ale po co Tom miałby porywać mojego narzeczonego i moje dziecko? Później Tom przybył do mnie i powiedział, że to nie byli jego ludzie, a wśród porwanych było kilku bliskich jemu Śmierciożerców. Powiedział, że szukają ich. Myślałem wtedy, że oszaleję. Gdyby nie Narcyza i Tom…

Harry słuchał tego z niedowierzaniem. Tom, czyli Voldemort? Chyba coś się Malfoyowi poprzestawiało pod kopułą i to równo. Jednak nie chciał przerywać wyraźnie zestresowanemu mężczyźnie.

- Severus wygrzebał się z tego najgorszego dołka jakieś trzy miesiące później. Wtedy też zakończył swoje Mistrzostwo i przyjął pracę w Hogwarcie. To od niego dowiedzieliśmy się, że kilka dni po porwaniu, niedaleko Doliny Godryka Zakon znalazł zmasakrowane ciało około trzytygodniowego noworodka.

Harry wciągnął ze świstem powietrze.

- Nie chciałem wierzyć, że to ty. Ciało zostało pochowane na dziecięcym cmentarzu w Dolinie i minęło już zbyt dużo czasu by to sprawdzić. Niedługo później Severus przyniósł też wieści o tym, że James, Lily i ich syn Harry mieszkają w Dolinie i są chronieni zaklęciem Fideliusa. Powiedział, że Lily urodziła tego samego dnia co James, ale tuż przed północą. Że byli małżeństwem. Musisz wiedzieć, że Fidelius nie jest zaklęciem trudnym do złamania, gdy się wie, kto jest strażnikiem tajemnicy i jest się zdesperowaną wilą. Tamtej nocy udałem się do domu Potterów razem z Tomem. Jeżeli ich syn był tak naprawdę moim, to moje zmysły wili byłyby w stanie mi to powiedzieć. James zachowywał się tak, jakby nic między nami nigdy nie było dla niego ważne. Kazał uciekać Lily, ona wezwała na pomoc Dumbledore'a. Doszło do walki, a ja nie byłem w stanie ciebie wyczuć. Cokolwiek ci zrobili, to całkowicie oszukało moje zmysły. Poczułem jak James umiera. Załamałem się wtedy. Nie miałem ani towarzysza, ani mojego drugiego syna. Na szczęście Severus zdążył mnie stamtąd zabrać zanim cały dom poszedł z dymem.

- To straszne. – Milczeli przez dłuższą chwilę. - Czyli nie wiesz, co się stało z Voldemortem, ani tak właściwie jak zginął James i Lily, ani skąd mam na czole tę bliznę. – Harry próbował wszystko przetworzyć w swojej głowie i przyrównać do tego, co do tej pory wiedział o Jamesie i Lily.

- Wiem tylko, że James zginął, niedługo po tym jak Dumbledore pojawił się w ich domu razem z Severusem. On też nic nie wie, jako, że od razu pobiegł do mnie…

Lucjusz potrząsnął głową, starając się zebrać w sobie. To było tyle lat temu, a wciąż miał wrażenie jakby od tego koszmaru minęło, co najwyżej kilka dni. Najpierw prawie półtora roku żył na granicy rozpaczy, a później stracił swojego towarzysza i wszelką nadzieję na to, że jego drugi syn wciąż żyje. Mężczyzna wziął głębszy oddech i wypuścił powoli powietrze z płuc zanim znów popatrzył na Harry'ego. Teraz, teraz było znacznie lepiej. Jego syn żył i siedział przed nim i Lucjusz czuł, że chłopiec pomału akceptował to, że jest częścią ich rodziny. Był pewien, że zanim wakacje się skończą, Harry będzie mówił do niego tato.

- Myślę, że Draco zasługuje na to, żeby dowiedzieć się tego wszystkiego. – Odezwał się w pewnym momencie Harry. – Albo chociaż tego kim była jego matka. Jestem pewien, że zrozumie, jeżeli nie będziesz chciał niczego poza tym mu powiedzieć. Jak chcesz, to mogę to za ciebie zrobić… gdy już powiesz mu kim był jego drugi rodzic.

Lucjusz przytaknął niepewnie głową.

- Ale najpierw, czy jest coś, o co chciałbyś mnie zapytać jeżeli chodzi o dokumenty, które ci dałem?

- Tak. – Harry bez problemu zgodził się na zmianę tematu. Lucjusz machnięciem różdżki wyczarował teczkę z Gringotta i podał ją chłopakowi. – Najpierw może to. Chciałbym, żeby to Draco był głównym dziedzicem Malfoyów. Mnie całkowicie wystarczy bycie Lordem Potterem, a sam musisz przyznać, że taki blondyn jak on znacznie bardziej pasuje do tej roli.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się na to nieco złośliwie.

- Tak, ponieważ znakiem rozpoznawczym wszystkich Lordów Malfoyów są blond włosy. – Harry prychnął na to i wyjął z teczki kolejny dokument.

- Chciałbym też, żebyś mi wytłumaczył o co chodzi z tymi pieniędzmi, które Dumbledore ode mnie wypłacał oraz tymi wszystkimi transakcjami, bo ja się w ogóle nie znam na finansach. – Harry podał Lucjuszowi pergaminy i mężczyzna zaczął mu tłumaczyć o tym jak gobliny zarządzają skrytkami, prowadzą inwestycje i ogólnie robią wszystko by złota przybywało, ponieważ wysokość ich wypłaty bezpośrednio zależy od przychodów. Gdy Harry już to wszystko zrozumiał i dowiedział się, że Potterowie są właścicielami trzech czarodziejskich firm i pięciu mugolskich oraz współwłaścicielami kilkunastu innych, był naprawdę wdzięczny, że istniał ktoś taki jak goblin zarządca, który nad tym wszystkim panował. Następnie Lucjusz przeszedł do kwestii Dumbledore'a.

- Dumbledore stał się twoim magicznym opiekunem dopiero wtedy, gdy przekroczyłeś granice naszego świata i zacząłeś uczyć się w jego szkole. Teraz oczywiście całkowicie to prawo utracił, chociaż już od samego początku nie powinien go mieć. Jak nie patrzeć wciąż żyję. Jedyny sposób w jaki mógł wypłacać pieniądze z jednej z głównych skrytek, to posiadanie do niej klucza i pozwolenia na używanie go.

- Możliwe, że go ma. Jak nie patrzeć swój klucz dostałem od Hagrida, a on musiał wziąć go od Dumbledore'a. – Harry dodał od siebie i Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi.

- Klucz do twojego kieszonkowego nigdy nie powinien się znaleźć w jego rękach. Powinien być w Gringotcie i zostać ci przysłany gdy otrzymałeś list z Hogwartu. To, że Dumbledore wypłacał sumy jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem przez ciebie nauki świadczy o tym, że oficjalnie pobierał je na twoje utrzymanie. Miałby do tego prawo tylko wtedy, gdybyś mieszkał w jednym z jego domów i był pod jego opieką, a nie schowany w świecie Mugoli. - Lucjusz robił się coraz bardziej zły, tak samo jak Harry.

- Chcesz mi przez to powiedzieć, że dom Dursleyów należy do Dumbledore'a i on wiedział w jaki sposób byłem tam traktowany? I jeszcze brał sobie pieniądze, które powinny zostać przeznaczone na moje utrzymanie?

- Tak, to jest jedyne legalne wytłumaczenie wypłat w takiej wysokości. Jest to maksymalna wysokość zasiłku, na jaką zezwala Gringott.

- To się skurczybyk zdziwi jak w tym miesiącu pocałuje klamkę. – Harry zawarczał pod nosem.

- Harry, uważaj na język. – Lucjusz zagroził i chłopak popatrzył na niego przepraszająco. – Poinstruowałem gobliny by odebrały wszelkie klucze jakie Dumbledore posiadał z tytułu bycia twoim opiekunem. Muszę powiedzieć, że były dość poruszone, gdy odkryły, że jeden z twoich rodziców wciąż żyje.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak, poczuły się w pewien sposób oszukane i teraz sprawdzają czy z tego powodu nie doszło do żadnych nieprawidłowości. Gobliny to bardzo… mściwe stworzenia. – Lucjusz dodał jakby od niechcenia. Rozległo się pukanie i w drzwiach pojawił się Severus.

- Skończyliście już? Draco zaraz zacznie chodzić po suficie… - Severus wskazał głową w stronę saloniku, a Harry i Lucjusz z ciekawością poszli za nim. Ich oczom ukazał się bardzo pocieszny widok Draco skaczącego na jednej z kanap i machającego z zacięciem skrzydłami. Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wybuchnięciem śmiechem, podczas gdy ich ojciec zaczął ganić blondyna za tak idiotyczne zachowanie.

- Merlinie… Draco… - Harry wysapał między napadami śmiechu. – Wyglądałeś jak przerośnięty kurczak!

Ta uwaga zdecydowanie ostudziła zapędy młodego Ślizgona, który zrobił bardzo obrażoną minę. Albo Harry'emu się wydawało, albo przez chwilę widział na twarzy Snape'a cień uśmiechu.

- Profesorze? Dziękuję, że zabrał pan od Dursleyów moje rzeczy.

- Proszę bardzo. I gdybyś mógł… poza szkołą mów mi po imieniu. Z tą więzią czuję się dziwnie, gdy zwracasz się do mnie tak formalnie. Zwłaszcza, że do tej pory jakoś tego nie robiłeś. – Jedna czarna brew uniosła się do góry i Harry się zarumienił zmieszany.

- Um, tak… Severusie. Dumbledore jeszcze się nie zorientował, że nie ma mnie u Dursleyów? – Harry usiadł w jednym z miękkich foteli i nalał sobie herbaty. Prawdę mówiąc myślał, że będzie czuł się bardziej niezręcznie siedząc tak w samych spodniach, z odstającymi skrzydłami i trzema Ślizgonami. To, że wciąż obrażony Draco siedział nieopodal i również miał na sobie tylko spodnie, jakoś dziwnie go podbudowało.

- Z tego co się orientuję, to wciąż żyje w błogiej nieświadomości. Mam wrażenie, że w ogóle nie spodziewał się tego, że twoje geny wili się uaktywnią. – Severus usiadł na kanapie ze swoją filiżanką, do której jeszcze dodał coś z piersiówki. Lucjusz usiadł obok niego z poważną miną i skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie o dyrektorze. Zapadła długa, niezręczna cisza, przerywana od czasu do czasu gniewnymi pomrukami ze strony Draco. W końcu Lucjusz nie wytrzymał.

- Draco, skończ z tą dziecinadą. Masz się zachowywać. Jak nie, to w przyszłym tygodniu nie pójdziesz z nami na zakupy.

Wspomnienie zakupów poruszyło młodym Ślizgonem bardzo wyraźnie.

- Jakie zakupy? – Zapytał z podejrzliwością.

- Harry potrzebuje całej garderoby, pomocnych książek i wszystkich akcesorii do szkoły. O ile dobrze zrozumiałem, twoja miotła również została spalona? – Pytanie Lucjusz skierował do Harry'ego, dobrze wiedząc jak na to zareaguje jego blond włosy syn. Dla nastolatka spalenie miotły było niczym osobista tragedia. Jedyną gorszą rzeczą mogło być tylko spalenie różdżki. Gryfon przytaknął i Draco od razu zapomniał o tym, że był obrażony na swojego brata.

- Co takiego? Jak to spalona? – Blondyn patrzył na Harry'ego wielkimi oczami.

- Mój wuj spalił ją razem ze wszystkim co znalazł w moim kufrze. – Chłopak przyznał cicho. Prawie cały jego dobytek poszedł z dymem w niecałe pół godziny, a to nie było czymś nad czym można było łatwo przejść do porządku dziennego.

- Cholerny Mugol! – Draco krzyknął, zarabiając tym sobie ostre spojrzenia dorosłych za brzydkie słownictwo.

- Dracon, bo naprawdę nie pójdziesz na te zakupy. – Lucjusz zagroził. Harry nie wiedział dlaczego, ale Snape zdawał się całą sprawę z zakupami traktować jak jakiś osobisty żart.

- Przepraszam, tato. Już się zachowuję. Jestem tak grzeczny, że aż sam siebie nie poznaję. – Draco zaczął zapewniać swojego ojca, robiąc najbardziej niewinną minę na jaką było go stać. Po chwili ciszy uśmiechnął się figlarnie. – Całą garderobę?

- Tak, Draco, całą garderobę. Czarodziejską i Mugolską.

Z niewyjaśnionych bliżej dla Harry'ego przyczyn, Draco zapiszczał podekscytowany gdy to usłyszał. Gryfon popatrzył lekko zdezorientowany na coraz bardziej rozbawionego Snape'a, który napotykając jego spojrzenie, uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Wiem, że przysięgłem cię chronić, ale nie myśl, że cię przed nim uratuję. – Wyszeptał, a widząc, że Harry wciąż nie rozumie, dodał. – O Draco można powiedzieć, że ma małego bzika na punkcie mody i kupowania ubrań. Nie chcesz z nim kupować ciuchów, wierz mi.

Harry popatrzył wielkimi oczami na swojego brata, który właśnie coraz bardziej się nakręcał i opowiadał o najnowszych fasonach, żywo gestykulując. Jego stalowe oczy zdawały się jarzyć niczym żarówki. Gryfon zaczął panicznie szukać jakiegoś innego tematu do rozmowy.

- To co robimy jutro?

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się, gdy Draco się zamknął, by usłyszeć odpowiedź na tak ważne pytanie.

- Przez większą część dnia będę z Severusem poza domem. Gdy wrócę chcę zobaczyć chociaż jedną zrobioną pracę domową od każdego z was. Jak będziecie jeszcze mieli trochę sił wieczorem, to potrenujemy też trochę wasze skrzydła. Musimy także ustalić kiedy zrobimy wasze przyjęcie urodzinowe. Przed czy po zakupach?

Harry nie miał na ten temat zdania, więc zdecydował się poczekać na decyzję Draco. Jeszcze nigdy nie miał przyjęcia urodzinowego, więc nawet nie wiedział jak się za nie zabrać.

- Po, myślę, że lepiej będzie po. Ale dzień wcześniej dobrze by było zaprosić Blaise'a, Teo i Pansy na herbatę, żeby im wyjaśnić obecną sytację. Na wypadek gdybyśmy spotkali ich później na zakupach. – Draco popatrzył na Gryfona i ten przytaknął. W prawdzie nie uśmiechało mu się bliższe zapoznanie z innymi Ślizgonami, jednak widział plusy takiego planu. Lucjusz był wyraźnie zadowolony z ich decyzji, tak samo jak Severus.

- A co jeżeli spotkamy Rona lub Hermionę? Albo innego z Gryfonów?

- Jeżeli zasłonimy ci bliznę, to za żadne skarby świata ciebie nie poznają. – Draco wzruszył ramionami, najwyraźniej nie przejmując się tym, że jacyś głupi Gryfoni mieliby ich zobaczyć.

- Nie wyda się im podejrzanym, że mówicie do mnie Harry?

- Pomyślą, że to zdrobnienie od Harolda, a to imię jest dość popularne w świecie czarodziejów. – Severus odstawił pustą filiżankę i wstał, wyraźnie szykując się do wyjścia. – I tak ostatecznie zobaczą tylko to, co będą chcieli zobaczyć. Myślę, że już pora byście poszli do spania. Pamiętajcie, że wciąż jeszcze odzyskujecie siły po przemianie i nie powinniście się aż tak bardzo przeforsowywać. Dobranoc.

- Dobranoc. – Bliźniacy odpowiedzieli jednocześnie, wstając razem jak na komendę i wywołując tym mały uśmiech na ustach ich ojca.

- Dobranoc, Severusie. Będę u ciebie jutro o ósmej.

Snape skinął głową i cicho wyśliznął się z pokoju. Poruszał się jak jakiś skrytobójca.

- Harry… muszę jeszcze porozmawiać z Draco… - Ślizgon popatrzył podejrzliwie na swojego ojca, niewątpliwie zastanawiając się, co mogło być tak ważnym i tajemniczym, by musiało być omówionym na osobności. Gdy usłyszał odpowiedź Gryfona, jego oczy zmrużyły się jeszcze bardziej.

- Rozumiem. Dobranoc wam. – Harry miał nadzieję, że jego uśmiech dodał Lucjuszowi trochę otuchy i poszedł do swojej sypialni kierując się prosto do łazienki. Miał ochotę na bardzo długi ciepły prysznic.

W nocy, gdy leżał czekając aż przyjdzie sen, usłyszał poruszenie za drzwiami, które się chwilę później otworzyły i do jego sypialni ktoś wszedł.

- Harry? Śpisz? – To był zdecydowanie głos Draco.

- Nie. – Ślizgon podszedł bliżej jego łóżka i wszedł w strumień księżycowego światła, które wpadało przez okno do pokoju. Harry przez chwilę podziwiał jak niesamowicie wyglądały w takim oświetleniu jego blond włosy oraz jak mieniły się jego pięknie ukształtowane skrzydła. Dopiero po chwili zauważył wyraz twarzy Malfoya.

- Tata… tata powiedział mi kim była nasza matka. – Blondyn wyglądał na strasznie zagubionego. – Ja… ja wyobrażałem sobie odkąd się okazało, że jesteś moim bratem, że… że może mama zginęła kiedy cię chroniła. Że zostałeś porwany i Potterowie ciebie sobie przywłaszczyli… a teraz… ja… ja nie rozumiem…

Harry poklepał miejsce koło siebie na łóżku, dając znać by Draco usiadł. Ślizgon od razu wśliznął się obok niego pod kołdrę i zwinął w kłębek. Jego jasne skrzydła otoczyły go, jakby próbując chronić.

- Cóż, ja też nie mogę pojąć tego jak James mógł nas urodzić, biorąc pod uwagę to, że przecież był mężczyzną, prawda? – Harry nie zrozumiał dlaczego Draco zaśmiał się na to gorzko.

- Wszyscy czarodzieje i czarownice to hermafrodyci, Harry. Oto cholerne rozwiązanie twojej zagadki. Nie rozumiesz. Wile są absolutnie związane ze swoimi towarzyszami. Od momentu rozpoznania jesteśmy im całkowicie wierni i oddani. Jedynym sposobem w jaki mogliśmy skończyć rozdzieleni jest to, że James odszedł od taty i zabrał ciebie ze sobą. Ja nie rozumiem jak ktoś mógłby zrobić coś takiego wili. Jak towarzysz mógłby zrobić coś takiego? – Draco się rozpłakał i Harry przytulił go do siebie, nie mogąc znieść tego, że jego brat płacze.

- Draco… z tego, co powiedział mi Lucjusz, jedyną osobą, która naprawdę wie co się stało, jest Dumbledore. Ja wolę myśleć, że James nie zrobił tego z własnej woli. Że naprawdę został porwany, jego pamięć zmieniona, a ja zaczarowany tak, żeby wyglądać jak dziecko jego i Lily. – Blondyn chwilę zastanawiał się nad tym. Jego oddech powoli się uspokajał i zaczął się wyraźnie rozluźniać.

- Naprawdę wierzysz, że tak było?

- Inne wyjaśnienie po prostu nie mieści mi się w głowie.

- Masz strasznie małą głowę.

- Hej! – Harry szturchnął go lekko, dla zabawy. – Wcale nie jest taka mała!

- Oczywiście. – Ton jego głosu wyraźnie świadczył o tym, że wcale tak nie myślał. Po chwili ciszy Harry poruszył się niespokojnie.

- Na serio jesteśmy hermafrodytami? To znaczy… czarownice mają…?

Draco na to otwarcie się roześmiał.

- Tak, mają, chociaż zazwyczaj bardzo zredukowanego. To zależy od ich orientacji. Powiedzmy, że ciało z czasem się dostosowuje. – Blondyn parsknął. – Są też eliksiry, które mogą im pomóc to przyspieszyć. A gdy czarodziej przez dłuższy czas jest tym na dole, podobno jego interes pomału się zmniejsza, ponieważ nie jest potrzebny. Ale jakoś ciężko mi w to uwierzyć. Dziwię się, że Granger nigdy ci o tym nie powiedziała.

- Bez przesady, dopiero co skończyliśmy trzynaście lat. Dopiero co zaczynamy myśleć o czymkolwiek płciowym. Jeżeli mam być szczery, to jeszcze przez bardzo długi czas chciałbym o tych rzeczach w ogóle nie myśleć. – Draco powstrzymał się przed napomknięciem o poznawaniu swojego ciała. – Poza tym w Mugolskim świecie jest zupełnie inaczej. Możliwe, że Hermiona nawet nie wie, że jest hermafrodytą, ponieważ lekarze wycieli jej nadprogramowe osprzętowanie, gdy jeszcze była niemowlakiem.

- Nie zrobiliby tego! – Głos Draco był zduszony z przerażenia.

- Owszem, zrobiliby. Mugole nie lubią niczego, co odbiega od ogólnie przyjętych norm. – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Barbarzyńcy.

Znów między nimi zapadło milczenie. Harry pomału zaczął się robić śpiący i zagłębił się bardziej w puszyste poduszki.

- Harry…?

- Hmm?

- Mogę zostać?

- Mhym. – Draco przysunął się do niego bliżej, aż w końcu przytulił się do niego i Harry objął go ramieniem.

- Wiesz, całe życie mi ciebie brakowało. – Blondyn wyszeptał, jednak nie doczekał się na to wyznanie odpowiedzi, ponieważ Gryfon zasnął. Oczywiście, to po prostu było jego szczęście. Westchnął trochę poirytowany, po czym również zamknął oczy i odpłynął w objęcia Morfeusza.


	5. Rozdział 5

5.

Harry pierwszy raz w życiu obudził się z kimś w łóżku i o mało nie dostał zawału serca. Pomimo jego zaskoczonego pisku, Draco dalej spał jak zabity na poduszce obok. Blondyn leżał na brzuchu i jednym skrzydłem przykrywał Gryfona niczym jakimś pierzastym termoforem. Chłopak odetchnął kilka razy, czując jak serce mu się uspokaja. Zsunął z siebie jasne skrzydło i uciekł do łazienki. To, co się z nim działo, było chore albo co najmniej nienormalne. Wieczorem, gdy był śpiący, wszystko to wydawało mu się jak najbardziej właściwe i prawidłowe. Jego brat był w potrzebie, więc dał mu tyle wsparcia i komfortu ile mógł. Teraz jednak… przecież wciąż nie miał zielonego pojęcia, czy Malfoyowie i Snape go nie okłamują. Gdy był wyspany i całkowicie przytomny, jego mózg nagle zaczął dostrzegać, że jego zachowanie nie było normalne. Musiał być pod wpływem jakiegoś zaklęcia! Musiał z kimś o tym porozmawiać. Ale z kim…? Dumbledore! Musiał skontaktować się z Dumbledore'em. Dyrektor zawsze wszystko wiedział najlepiej i na pewno znajdzie jakieś czary – mary, żeby to odkręcić. Żeby znów był normalny. Bez dziwacznego wyglądu i przekonania, że trzej Ślizgoni to jego rodzina.

Harry wziął szybki prysznic, by wymknąć się z sypialni, gdy Draco będzie jeszcze spał i czym prędzej znaleźć jakiś kominek podłączony do sieci Fiuu. Może ten w pokoju Ślizgona? Nie przypominał sobie, żeby widział na gzymsie dzbanek z proszkiem Fiuu, jednak może po prostu go nie zauważył. Wątpił, by Lucjusz podłączył kominek w jego sypialni. Draco zmienił pozycję, teraz zawłaszczając sobie prawie całe łóżko, jednak wciąż spał i Harry po cichu udał się do sypialni blondyna. Po kilku minutach poszukiwań Gryfon odnalazł proszek w jednej ze smoczych głów zdobiących rogi kominka. Cisnął jego garść w palenisko, tak jak nauczyła go Molly Weasley, i w górę buchnęły zielone płomienie. Harry już miał powiedzieć adres, gdy poczuł jak opuszczają go siły i stracił przytomność. Jednak Malfoyowie mówili prawdę, przynajmniej w sprawie nie używania magii przez pierwszy tydzień po przemianie.

oOOOo

Draco nigdy nie wstawał rano w czasie wakacji i wszyscy bardzo dobrze o tym wiedzieli. Nic nie było w stanie ściągnąć go z łóżka przed dziesiątą. Dlatego można sobie wyobrazić jego zdziwienie, gdy po obudzeniu i skorzystaniu z toalety odkrył, że na zegarze w ich wspólnym saloniku było dopiero piętnaście po ósmej. Zdziwienie przeszło w niepokój, gdy zorientował się, że Harry'ego nie było. Nigdzie nie zauważył też żadnej notki usprawiedliwiającej jego nieobecność. Draco wszedł do swojej sypialni, by narzucić na siebie jakiś szlafrok i niemalże od razu zobaczył nieruchomą sylwetkę swojego brata, leżącą na dywanie przy kominku. W pierwszej chwili przemknęło mu przez myśl, że to dziwne, aby tak zasnął na dywanie w jego sypialni... Następnie zauważył dogasające w kominku zielone płomienie i od razu przypadł do boku swojego bliźniaka, czując narastającą panikę. Harry nie mógł być aż tak nierozważny, by użyć Fiuu, prawda? Chłopak był blady i strasznie zimny.

- Baryłko!

Skrzat pojawił się w pokoju niemal od razu i jego duże oczy zrobiły się jeszcze większe, gdy zobaczył, że najwyraźniej coś złego stało się czekoladowowłosemu paniczowi.

- Baryłko, znajdź szybko tatę lub wujka Seva i powiedz im, że Harry próbował użyć Fiuu i żeby jak najszybciej tu przybyli! – Draco krzyknął do skrzata, który rzucił się pędem, żeby wykonać polecenie. Blondyn tymczasem zaciągnął swojego brata do łóżka, pogrzebaczem rozrzucił popiół w kominku tak, by ugasić ostatnie płomyki i spanikowany zaczął znosić na łóżko wszystkie koce, żeby jakoś ogrzać Gryfona. W końcu wśliznął się do kocowego kokonu i spróbował rozgrzać go choć trochę swoim własnym ciepłem. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co powinien zrobić. Harry był zimny, więc logicznym wydało mu się, że musi go jakoś rozgrzać. Fiuu wykorzystywało jego magię, dlatego trzeba było jakoś przerwać ich połączenie. Ale co jeszcze mógł zrobić? Co powinien zrobić? Ani ojciec, ani wujek nie rozmawiali z nim o tym, ponieważ wiedzieli, że nie sprzeciwi się ich poleceniu nieużywania magii. Rozumiał, dlaczego nie powinien tego robić, więc nawet nie próbował obejść zakazu. Ale Harry najwyraźniej nie zrozumiał i teraz blondyn modlił się, żeby któryś z dorosłych jak najszybciej pojawił się w pokoju i doprowadził jego brata do porządku. Nie musiał długo czekać. Pierwszy wpadł Severus i nawet nie zwracając uwagi na Draco od razu rozciął sobie nadgarstek i dał Harry'emu trochę swojej krwi, a następnie napoił go również kilkoma eliksirami. Chwilę później w pokoju pojawił się Lucjusz.

- Co się stało? Baryłka powiedział mi tylko, że Harry jest nieprzytomny, ponieważ spróbował użyć Fiuu. – Starszy Malfoy podszedł do łóżka, w którym leżeli jego dwaj synowie. Gryfon zdawał się wyglądać normalnie, więc popatrzył pytającym spojrzeniem na wciąż milczącego Snape'a, jednak to Draco się odezwał.

- Nie wiem, co się stało. Gdy się obudziłem i nie znalazłem Harry'ego przyszedłem tutaj, a on leżał nieprzytomny na dywanie przed kominkiem i był tak strasznie blady… i zimny! – Draco mocniej przytulił do siebie swojego nierozważnego brata, starając się nie rozpłakać. Na Merlina, był tylko trzynastolatkiem, a przez ostatnie dni miał więcej stresu niż niejeden dorosły czarodziej. – Kazałem Baryłce was sprowadzić i spróbowałem jakoś go ogrzać, i wtedy przyszedł wujek Sev i dał Harry'emu trochę swojej krwi i jakieś eliksiry, i teraz Harry jest już cieplejszy, i już nie jest taki blady… Ale tak bardzo się o niego bałem. I w ogóle nie wiedziałem, co robić!

- Zgasiłeś ogień w kominku, prawda Draco? Przerwałeś jego połączenie. – Draco przytaknął i Severus uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło. Lucjusz tymczasem usiadł koło swoich synów na łóżku i zaczął sprawdzać czy wszystko z nimi dobrze. – Jestem dumny z tego, że zachowałeś trzeźwy umysł i dokonałeś właściwych decyzji. Wiedziałeś, że musisz zgasić Fiuu i ogrzać Harry'ego i zrobiłeś to wzorowo. – Severus zmierzwił mu włosy, a ojciec przytulił gomocno.

- Zanieśmy go do jego łóżka, dobrze? Za jakieś pół godziny muszę wrócić do Ministerstwa. – Lucjusz wyglądał, jakby wcale nie chciał tego zrobić. – Severusie, zostałbyś z nimi chociaż do czasu, gdy wrócę?

- I tak miałem taki zamiar. – Mistrz Eliksirów patrzył, jak jego przyjaciel pomaga wyplątać się Draconowi z koców i bierze Harry'ego na ręce, żeby zanieść go do jego sypialni. Podążył bezszelestnie za Malfoyami, wciąż nie spuszczając swojego potomka z oczu. Tak, potomka. Kolejna dawka krwi tylko zacieśniła więź. Jeżeli Harry do tej pory był w stanie jej zaprzeczać, to teraz przyjdzie mu to ze znacznie większym trudem. A gdy się za jakieś trzy godziny obudzi, Severus planował przeprowadzić z nim bardzo poważną rozmowę na temat wszystkiego, co się do tej pory wydarzyło. Najwyraźniej chłopiec wciąż im nie wierzył, jeżeli pomimo ostrzeżeń zdecydował się skorzystać z Fiuu.

Lucjusz posiedział te pół godziny z chłopcami, podczas gdy Severus udał się na chwilę do biblioteki Malfoyów po kilka książek, które mogły mu się przydać w wytłumaczeniu wszystkiego Harry'emu. Gdy wrócił, Lucjusz niechętnie udał się przez kominek do Ministerstwa. Dziś odbywały się ostatnie zamknięte obrady na temat propozycji nowych ustaw dotyczących mugolaków, nad którymi mieli głosować wieczorem. Był pewien, że jeżeli uda się je przeforsować, zwłaszcza Harry będzie bardzo zadowolony z ich skutków.

Severus usiadł w fotelu, który sobie wyczarował koło łóżka i przyglądał się bliźniakom. Draco znów położył się przy swoim bracie i zasnął. To było niesamowite jak bardzo jego wilowa rodzinna więź go zmieniła. Mistrz Eliksirów praktycznie nie poznawał swojego chrześniaka, który jak do tej pory miał praktycznie wszystkich swoich rówieśników głęboko w poważaniu, a już na pewno przy nikim nie zachowywał się tak otwarcie. Draconowi tak bardzo zależało na Harrym, że to wydawało się niemalże bolesne. Zresztą Severus wcale nie był lepszy. Od kiedy to się tak uśmiechał i był miły dla kogokolwiek? To musiał być wpływ Harry'ego, a dokładniej więzi krwi, która między nimi zaistniała. Nie czuł się już tak bardzo pusty w środku bez swojego towarzysza, gdy miał przy sobie chłopca. Swojego potomka. Magia więzi była naprawdę fascynująca.

Harry obudził się ponad trzy godziny później, czując się dziwnie zmęczonym. W fotelu po jego lewej stronie siedział jego wampirzy rodzic i przeglądał jakieś książki. Prawa strona łóżka była zawalona pergaminami i książkami, a tuż obok na podłodze siedział Draco i pisał coś zawzięcie. Harry z zaciekawieniem odkrył, że schematy na notatkach jego brata wyglądały na skrzyżowanie eliksirów, numerologii i zaklęć. To był naprawdę bardzo zaawansowany poziom, a Draco musiał być niesamowicie utalentowany, skoro umiał sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić. Gdy wrócił spojrzeniem do wampira, ten wpatrywał się w niego tymi swoimi czarnymi oczami przypominającymi tunele. Nagle Harry zorientował się, że znowu jego umysł musiał płatać mu figle pod wpływem jakiegoś zaklęcia, skoro myślał o Snapie jak o rodzicu, a Dracona bez zastanowienia uznał za brata. Snape w końcu westchnął.

- Cieszę się, że już się obudziłeś, Harry. Nawet nie próbuj siadać. Pewnie przez kilka dni nie będziesz miał siły, by ruszać się z łóżka. To, co zrobiłeś, było bardzo głupie i chciałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego zdecydowałeś się zaryzykować swoje życie tylko po to, żeby skorzystać z Fiuu.

- Ja… - Harry przygryzł dolną wargę, zastanawiając się co powiedzieć wpatrującym się w niego Ślizgonom. – Ja wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć w to, co mi powiedzieliście. Musiałem z kimś o tym porozmawiać… - Gryfon z jednej strony czuł wielkie zaskoczenie widząc smutek na twarzy blondyna, z drugiej jakieś dziwne pragnienie, by go jakoś pocieszyć. Potrząsnął głową, dobrze wiedząc, że to nie pomoże w uporządkowaniu bałaganu w jego głowie. – Po prostu tego nie rozumiem. Moje myśli… uczucia… to nie jest normalne! – Gdyby miał siłę, to uniósłby ręce do góry, by lepiej wyrazić ogarniające go uczucie beznadziejności. Severus zaczął masować sobie skronie, jakby zaczęła mu dokuczać migrena.

- Harry, jeżeli za normę chcesz przyjąć czarodziejów, to tak, to, co się dzieje z tobą oraz z nami nie jest normalne – odezwał się w końcu Mistrz Eliksirów. – Ale musisz pamiętać, że my nie jesteśmy zwykłymi czarodziejami. Ty, Draco, wasz ojciec, jesteście wilami. Ja jestem wampirem. Nasza magia działa nieco inaczej, a przez to i my nie mieścimy się w granicach normy. Czarodzieje nie posiadają aż tak silnych więzi rodzinnych. To, co czujesz i co podpowiada ci instynkt jest niczym innym, jak właśnie próbującą ustabilizować się więzią rodzinną z bratem i ojcem. Rozumiesz?

- Nie. – Severus zrobił minę, jakby coś go bardzo bolało i Harry odniósł dziwne wrażenie, że wampir powstrzymuje się przed ręcznym wytłumaczeniem mu tego. Draco widząc to zebrał swoje papiery i wyszedł z sypialni Gryfona zostawiając ich samych.

- Czy Draco powiedział ci, co jest najważniejsze dla każdej wili? – Snape w końcu spróbował jeszcze raz, tym razem podchodząc do problemu od innej strony. Musiał w końcu dotrzeć do chłopaka. W przeciwnym razie ten wciąż będzie walczył z więzią i niepotrzebnie się osłabiał oraz narażał na niebezpieczeństwo w ten sam idiotyczny sposób jak dzisiaj. Dlaczego akurat teraz nie mógł być stuprocentowo ufnym Gryfonem, tak jak przez dwa ostatnie lata w Hogwarcie?

- Towarzysz i rodzina.

- Zapewne zapomniał ci wytłumaczyć, dlaczego tak się dzieje, ponieważ uznał to za zbyt oczywiste. – Mistrz Eliksirów pochylił się do przodu, opierając łokcie na kolanach. – Wile tworzą bardzo silne więzi z członkami swojej najbliższej rodziny. Nie mówię tu o przywiązaniu emocjonalnym, takim jak w mugolskich lub czarodziejskich rodzinach. Chodzi mi o prawdziwą magiczną więź. Wasze magie rozpoznają się nawzajem i tworzą między waszymi rdzeniami fizyczne połączenia, które z czasem stają się tak silne, że możecie się magią dzielić.

- Czyli co, między moim rdzeniem a Draco i Lucjuszem utworzyły się więzi, coś w stylu jakichś kanałów, które mówią mi jak mam się wobec nich zachowywać? – Harry zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Wciąż nic nie rozumiał, a sama rozmowa zaczynała już go męczyć.

- Mniej więcej. I nie zapominaj, że to samo stało się z nimi. Więź Dracona mówi mu, że jesteś jego bratem i powinien się tobą opiekować i spędzać razem czas. Lucjusz czuje, że jeżeli nie będzie cię chronił i dawał wszystkiego co najlepsze, to świat się mu zawali. TO jest wielkie uproszczenie i nie ukazuje wszystkiego co się dzieje, ale może pozwoli ci zrozumieć. Oni czują dokładnie to samo co ty, tylko znacznie mocniej, ponieważ ich wilowa magia nigdy nie była zablokowana. – Severus obserwował uważnie leżącego w łóżku chłopaka, szukając na jego twarzy oznak zrozumienia. W końcu po jakichś piętnastu minutach milczenia dostrzegł to, jakby zapalenie w tych szaro zielonych oczach małej mugolskiej żaróweczki, która rozjaśniła całą twarz. A po tym zaciekawienie.

- A co z tobą?

Na to pytanie uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Dałem ci swoją krew. Dwa razy. – Dla każdego kto wie cokolwiek o wampirach, byłaby to ważna wiadomość, jednak Harry oczywiście nic nie wiedział poza mitami kultywowanymi przez mugoli. I tym, czego nie rozumiał z dotychczasowych rozmów. – Gdy dałem ci ją za pierwszym razem, byłeś umierający. Wprawdzie twoje serce nie przestało bić, ale chwilowe zatrzymanie oddechu wystarczyło, by magia mojej krwi częściowo zaczęła działać.

- Niech zgadnę. Ona też utworzyła więź. Jestem cały w więziach, połączony z wami wszystkimi i dlatego mi odbija, tak? – Harry zamknął oczy, trawiąc to, co usłyszał. Jeżeli to, co jego profesor mówił było prawdą, to chyba zostałby jednym z najszczęśliwszych ludzi na ziemi. Miałby wtedy prawdziwą rodzinę. Więzi magii już by tego dopilnowały i nawet jeżeli na początku te wszystkie uczucia nie byłyby prawdziwe, to może gdyby się lepiej poznali, to Malfoyowie mogliby go naprawdę zaakceptować i pokochać jako po prostu Harry'ego , a nie wilę – Harry'ego?

- Tak, między nami również utworzyła się więź. Moja krew płynie w twoich żyłach, Harry, a to czyni z nas równie bliską rodzinę jak ty i Lucjusz. – Severus pogładził dłonią czekoladowe włosy i Harry otworzył oczy zaskoczony. Bardzo szybko mógłby się przyzwyczaić do takich czułych gestów. – Rozumiesz już?

- Myślę, że tak, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że czuję się jakbym wariował. – Gryfon zamknął oczy, w duchu ciesząc się z tego, że wampir nie przerwał głaskania. Było mu tak dobrze, że siłą zmuszał się, by nie zasnąć.

- To dlatego, że cały czas próbujesz z tym wszystkim walczyć. Teraz potrzebujesz snu, ale jak już się obudzisz, możesz poczytać te książki o więziach i naszej magii. Zostawię ci je na szafce nocnej. – Harry mruknął na zgodę i wtulił twarz w mięciutką poduszkę. Delikatne głaskanie po głowie ukołysało go do snu.

oOOOo

Draco był dziwnie cichy przez dwa kolejne dni, które Harry spędził całkowicie przykuty do łóżka. Pojawiał się od czasu do czasu w sypialni swojego brata, jednak zawsze był wtedy z nimi ktoś, kto pochłaniał całą uwagę Gryfona. Gdy rozmowa między Harrym, a którymś ze starszych czarodziei przedłużała się, blondyn wymykał się cicho, zanim ktokolwiek mógł zaprotestować lub zapytać go gdzie idzie. Severus i Lucjusz zwalili to dziwne zachowanie Dracona na to, że najwyraźniej czuł się winny temu, że nie dopilnował brata. Próbowali nawet z nim o tym porozmawiać i wytłumaczyć, że to nie była jego wina, jednak chłopak zdawał się w ogóle nie chcieć ich słuchać. Zamiast tego zakopał się w książkach w bibliotece.

Chociaż nowe zachowanie Draco było źródłem niepokoju dla Lucjusza i Severusa, to jednak mężczyźni byli szczęśliwi widząc, że Harry z każdym dniem coraz mniej walczy ze swoją więzią. Gdy w końcu zdecydowano, że zregenerował siły na tyle, żeby móc siedzieć opatulony kocem w saloniku, chłopak z entuzjazmem zgodził się na wszystkie reguły, byle tylko uwolnić się z łóżka. Miał też cichą nadzieję, że teraz będzie mógł spędzić więcej czasu z Draco i poznać go bliżej tak, by nie tylko więź była powodem do nazywania go bratem. Harry bardzo chciał dać temu wszystkiemu szansę. Chciał mieć rodzinę, która byłaby jego własną. Jeżeli mieli być nią Malfoyowie i Snape, to z tego co do tej pory widział z ich prywatnego życia, nie miał nic przeciwko temu.

Chłopak szybko odkrył, że Draco prawie w ogóle nie bywał w ich pokojach. Blondyn wstawał wcześnie, wszyscy jedli razem rodzinne śniadanie, a później znikał gdzieś – zazwyczaj w bibliotece. Harry'emu jeszcze nie wolno było opuszczać ich pokojów, więc nie mógł iść tam razem ze swoim bratem, jednak przydzielony mu skrzat domowy informował go o miejscu przebywania blondyna, gdy tylko o to poprosił. Ponownie widywali się dopiero na obiedzie. Po kilku dniach skrzat,mówił również, że Draco oprócz biblioteki spędza czas także w pracowni eliksirów. Gdy Harry pewnego razu, zapytał o to w trakcie drugiego śniadania z Severusem, wampir odpowiedział, że tak długo jak Draco nie próbuje się dostać do niebezpiecznych składników, miał wolny dostęp do pracowni i często w czasie wakacji oddawał się jakimś swoim projektom, zapominając o całym bożym świecie. W przeddzień zakupów na Pokątnej w końcu pozwolono Harry'emu na zwiedzenie rezydencji Malfoyów, po tym jak rodzinne śniadanie odbyło się w jadalni, a nie, jak do tej pory, w saloniku chłopców. To był też pierwszy raz od tamtego wypadku, gdy Harry miał możliwość spędzenia większej ilości czasu z Draconem, gdy ten prowadził go do jadalni. Blondyn gadał cały czas.

- To jest najkrótsza oficjalna droga. Oczywiście są jeszcze tajne przejścia i nasze kominki są połączone z kominkiem w gabinecie niedaleko jadalni, jednak pomyślałem sobie, że chciałbyś zobaczyć coś więcej.

- I wciąż nie mogę korzystać z Fiuu.

- To też. – Draco zgodził się. – Tu jest pokój muzyczny, a jak pójdziesz tym korytarzem do końca i zejdziesz na dół, to przez pierwsze drzwi na lewo wyjdziesz do storczykowego ogrodu. Mówię ci, piękna sprawa. Babcia Felicja miała bzika na punkcie tych kwiatów i kolekcjonowała przeróżne gatunki z całego świata. Była chyba najczęściej podróżującą Lady Malfoy w historii całego naszego rodu. Wyszkoliła grupkę skrzatów domowych i teraz one dbają o to miejsce. Od czasu do czasu ktoś dodaje jakieś nowe gatunki. To samo jest z oranżerią i palmiarnią, i innymi ogrodami…

- A co się stało z babcią Felicją? – wtrącił w końcu Harry, gdy dotarli do końca klatki schodowej.

- Zginęła w puszczy amazońskiej. Dokładnie nie wiadomo co się stało, ale ciała nigdy nie odnaleziono. Dziadek o jej śmierci dowiedział się, gdy data jej zgonu pojawiła się na naszym rodzinnym gobelinie. Później ci go pokażę, naprawdę piękny kawałek magii. Moglibyśmy od razu też zobaczyć, jak ty się na tym gobelinie zmieniłeś, do tej pory twój wpis był rozmazany i dlatego nikt nie wiedział, co z tym zrobić. Tutaj jest salon, w którym Narcyza przyjmuje swoje przyjaciółki. Plotkują też w palmiarni, więc jeżeli nie chcesz stać się centrum ich matkowania, omijaj te miejsca z daleka we wtorki popołudniu. I czasami też w piątki.

Harry mruknął coś pod nosem, zapatrzony w wielkie drzwi, widoczne na końcu korytarza, który właśnie mijali.

- Tam jest główna biblioteka. Cała biblioteka zajmuje pełne skrzydło, ale jest podzielona na kilka pomieszczeń. Do głównej ma dostęp każdy, ale do niektórych tylko Lord Malfoy. Oczywiście najnajcenniejsze księgi i skrypty znajdują się w jakimś tajemniczym miejscu tak mocno obwarowanym magią, że Lord Malfoy nawet nie jest w stanie myśleć o tym, gdzie się znajdują… Jeżeli to prawda, że znajdują się tam rękopisy Slytherina i Ravenclaw, a nawet Merlina, to… wcale się nie dziwię, że są tak dobrze zabezpieczone.

Harry miał wrażenie, że Draco chciał powiedzieć coś innego.

- Pewnie nie możesz się doczekać zostania Lordem Malfoyem i zobaczenia tych wszystkich skarbów, prawda?

- Jesteś starszy, Harry. To tobie ojciec przekaże tytuł i wszystko co z nim związane. – Blondyn wzruszył ramionami. – Błękitna Jadalnia jest za tym rogiem.

- Draco, wiesz, że nie mogę zostać Lordem Malfoyem. – Harry uniósł dłoń, by przerwać to, co jego brat chciał powiedzieć. – Po pierwsze dziedziczę tytuł Lorda Pottera i poprosiłem… ojca… żebyś to ty był tym, który zostanie Lordem Malfoyem. Po drugie, i najważniejsze, to ty jesteś blondynem, a jakikolwiek inny kolor włosów u Lorda Malfoya byłby skandalem na skalę światową.

Draco zamrugał, najwyraźniej nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym uszom. Chłopcy zatrzymali się przed ładnie zdobionymi drzwiami do jadalni i przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie.

- Serio? Zrzekłeś się dziedzictwa takiego tytułu? I całej tej fortuny?

- Zapewniam cię, że fortuna Potterów całkowicie mi wystarczy. – Harry zdobył się na odwagę i poklepał swojego bliźniaka po ramieniu. – I nie chcę być zmuszony do farbowania włosów na ten babski kolor do końca życia.

- Ej! Blond wcale nie jest babskim kolorem! – Draco trzepnął go w ramię dla zabawy, udając wielce obrażonego. – Już prędzej ta twoja mleczna czekoladka. Jestem pewien, że znajdziemy w babskich farbach do włosów taką, którą nazywa się mleczną czekoladą.

- Wcale nie.

- A właśnie, że tak.

- Blondynka.

- Słodka czekoladka.

- Skończyliście już? – Chłopcy z identycznymi minami popatrzyli na siedzących przy stole Lucjusza i Severusa. Mistrz Eliksirów przewrócił oczami i kontynuował. – Śniadanie stygnie, a mamy dziś trochę do zrobienia. Narcyza wraca z Francji.

Bracia zajęli miejsca przy stole i Harry rozejrzał się dookoła. Jadalnia była urządzona w błękitach, tak jak wskazywała jej nazwa. Nie była duża – raczej idealnej wielkości do pomieszczenia całej rodziny Weasleyów. Na myśl o nich Harry nieco posmutniał. Wrogość między Weasleyami i Malfoyami była niemalże legendarna. Wolał nawet nie myśleć o tym, jak zareagują jego rudowłosi przyjaciele, gdy się dowiedzą czyim tak naprawdę jest synem. Nie chciał, by Ron stał się jego wrogiem.

- Harry? Wszystko w porządku? – Lucjusz patrzył na niego zaniepokojony i chłopak otrząsnął się ze swoich rozmyślań.

- Tak. Tylko… Pomyślałem o Ronie i Wealseyach. – Harry w końcu wziął do ręki widelec, żeby mieć pretekst, by nie patrzeć na nikogo. – Raczej się im to wszystko nie spodoba.

- Jeżeli są twoimi prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi, to zostaną nimi niezależnie od twojego nazwiska. – Severus pociągnął łyk ze zdobionego kielicha. Ciekawe czy w środku miał krew. A może tylko wino?

- Pewnie masz rację. – Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i zabrał się za jajecznicę. Draco z całych sił starał się, by jego twarz wyglądała jak najbardziej normalnie, żeby się nie zdradzić ze swoim projektem. Już niedługo będzie skończony, ale zanim to nastąpi wolał, aby nikt oprócz niego o nim nie wiedział.

- Rozmawiałem z rodzicami twoich przyjaciół, Draco. – Lucjusz w końcu przerwał ciszę. – Niestety wszyscy są obecnie poza granicami kraju w odwiedzinach u krewnych, więc nic z wcześniejszego spotkania nie wyjdzie. Będą jeszcze przed pierwszym września i wtedy spróbujemy coś zorganizować.

Draco przytaknął. Wiedział, że Pansy była u wujka w Niemczech, a Teo mówił coś o Florydzie, jednak reszta niczego mu nie powiedziała. Pewnie nie chcieli go smucić swoimi świetnymi planami, podczas gdy on miał na horyzoncie bardzo niemiłą przemianę w samym środku wakacji.

- A ciocia Narcyza pójdzie jutro z nami na zakupy? – Harry nie mógł nie zauważyć nadziei w głosie blondyna. Ciekawiło go, jakie dokładnie relacje były między nim i jego macochą.

- Niewykluczone, ale lepiej żebyś ją o to poprosił, gdy już tu będzie. – Lucjusz uśmiechnął się lekko, a Severus prychnął rozbawiony.

- Wątpię, że chciałaby przegapić kupno całej garderoby. – Oczy wampira dziwnie zabłysły, gdy popatrzył na Harry'ego. Chłopak naprawdę nie wiedział, o co im wszystkim chodziło. Dlaczego za każdym razem, gdy była mowa o ubraniach, przybierali takie wyrazy twarzy? Okej, wiedział, że Draco jest maniakiem mody i zakupów, więc przypuszczał, że Narcyza będzie w tej kwestii podobna. Ale to wciąż mimo wszystko tylko zakupy – nic wielkiego, prawda?


End file.
